ROTO
by Adrel Black
Summary: "Mataré a quien te haya hecho esto, mataré a quien haya intentado arrebatarte de mí lado de nuevo." La ironía, ahora está durmiendo precisamente con esa persona. / Este fic participa del reto "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero **"¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?"** del foro I am Sherlocked.

Esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo y por mucho me refiero a más de un año, pero nunca me animé a publicarla, no sé porque, solo existía la versión digital y la versión impresa que obsequié a Violette Moore para la navidad del 2015.

Bueno, ahora que por fin me he dignado a revisarla y dado que es inédita he decidido usarla para participar en este reto. Espero que les guste. Diez capítulos nos quedan por delante entonces.

Otra cosa, no esperen nada feliz, les advierto que mi prompt es: _**"Corazón Roto".**_ Así que... el que avisa no es traidor.

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Quisiera dedicarle esta revisión a **Mactans** , porque alguna vez le prometí un fic y la musa se negó a escribirlo.

Y obvio, sigue siendo para **Violette Moore**...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **I**

El avión ha dado media vuelta, John siente que las piernas no van a sostenerle por mucho tiempo más, está seguro que en cualquier momento van a doblarse. Las malditas rodillas van a arquearse y van a dejarle caer en el pavimento duro y frío. Aun así, permanece, con los puños apretados y la espalda recta. Una vez soldado, siempre soldado.

El sonido del aire siendo cortado por las alas del avión le llega, como si él mismo estuviera al lado de aquél, de pronto, su única consciencia consiste en estar allí, de pie, Mycroft, Mary, todo a su alrededor parece haber desaparecido, solo está él, perfectamente consciente del aire que entra y sale de sus pulmones demasiado rápido, sintiéndose mareado, consciente de estar aterrado y fascinado a partes iguales porque Sherlock regresa.

Las ruedas tocan el pavimento y lanzan un rechinido, el olor del caucho quemado inunda el ambiente a pesar del viento. Todos los presentes se acercan a la espera de que el avión se abra. La escena, parece remotamente el paraje de un funeral, el viento silbante, la soledad del lugar, el auto negro de Mycroft, el hombre del servicio secreto vestido de negro, Mycroft vestido de negro, John vestido de negro, solo Mary resalta con su abrigo rojo como una señal de alarma.

La puerta blanca se abre y Sherlock baja por la escalerilla, John se queda clavado en su lugar, Mary sonríe al detective, Mycroft solo le regala a su hermano una inclinación de cabeza, pero John no puede moverse, ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Abrazarle?, eso estaría completamente fuera de lugar ¿solo acercarse y darle la mano como en aquella estúpida despedida?

Hace solo unos momentos John estaba seguro de estarse despidiendo de Sherlock para siempre, ahora Sherlock está de vuelta y el mundo del exmilitar acaba de cambiar de eje una vez más. La primera vez fue durante la caída, aquel momento en el que el médico perdió todo los que eran sus planes de vida y tuvo que vagar durante aquellos años con el corazón roto y el espíritu a punto de desmoronarse también. Luego el regreso de Sherlock, cuando la resignación apenas estaba llegando hizo que el mundo de John temblara otra vez, luego en esa tonta despedida en la que no dijo todo lo que quería decir, en la que en realidad no dijo nada de lo que quería decir, otra vez el mundo se desmoronaba. Solo para girar y desacomodarse del eje al traer a Sherlock de nuevo, John no está seguro de que su cordura pueda continuar con ese ritmo.

Sherlock se ha acercado a Mycroft, el mayor está poniéndole al día sobre la grabación de Moriarty, el detective por su parte asiente.

—Tendrás que permanecer en Baker Street —está diciendo Mycroft —no puedo dejarte que pulules por allí, estás exiliado.

— ¿Arresto domiciliario? —pregunta Sherlock con sarcasmo.

—En efecto querido hermano.

Sherlock mira a John, el corazón roto de John palpita, su mundo se sacude, sabe que aquello es imposible, la tierra no se mueve como si se tratara de un ser vivo, pero no puede evitarlo, es así como se siente.

—John —la voz de Mycroft le saca del ensimismamiento, —debo de volver al trabajo, puedo confiar en que llevarás a mi hermano a Baker Street.

El doctor mira a Mary, la mujer está sonriente, esplendorosa, parece poco adecuado irse con Sherlock y dejarle allí, sobre todo dado su avanzado estado de embarazo, aun así, claro que John lo quisiera.

—Uno de nuestros automóviles escoltará a la Señora Watson hasta su casa —aclara Mycroft.

El médico se acerca a su mujer.

—Ve, —dice ella a la pregunta que su marido no ha hecho —ve a Baker, yo voy a estar bien, creo que tendrán mucho que investigar.

—Gracias —le dice solamente y le da un beso en la frente.

Mary sube a uno de los autos negros y se aleja diciendo adiós a John desde detrás de un vidrio entintado desde el que apenas es visible.

John dice adiós con la mano también e intenta sonreírle, regresarle la felicidad con la que ella se está tomando los acontecimientos, pero no puede, la mueca de una risa le sale torcida, pero espera que sea suficiente, luego da media vuelta y sube al otro auto en el que Mycroft y Sherlock ya están esperándole.

El trayecto hasta la calle Baker es en absoluto silencioso, Mycroft sentado en uno de los asientos delanteros mira su teléfono y envía mensajes desde él. Mientras que en el asiento trasero Sherlock y John miran por la ventana, cada uno su lado de la calle incapaces de mirarse entre ellos.

El camino parece mucho más largo de lo que realmente es, el silencio solo roto por los susurros que de vez en vez Mycroft suelta a su móvil, la respiración de todos es pesada, un par de veces John ha intentado mirar a Sherlock por encima del hombro, como por casualidad, pero cuando descubre a Mycroft mirándole por el retrovisor con la sonrisa burlona bailándole en los ojos prefiere dejar de hacerlo.

Apenas han llegado al piso Sherlock baja del auto y entra a su casa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—John —Mycroft le habla al doctor desde el asiento delantero, —necesito que convenzas a Sherlock de permanecer en casa hasta que descubra qué es lo que está pasando.

— ¿Crees que si Moriarty ha regresado cuatro paredes le protegerán?

—Pondré guardias en las calles aledañas, mantendré el perímetro seguro —aclara Mycroft —pero es mucho más fácil protegerle si estoy seguro de donde está.

—Mi esposa está embarazada yo debo irme…

—Pondremos guardias también en su perímetro, —aclara Mycroft —le enviaré una enfermera, la que sea de tu elección…

—Sabes que no puedes mantener a Sherlock encerrado por siempre, ¿no?

—Necesito un par de días, solo… convéncele.

—Haré lo que pueda —dice John asintiendo.

Mycroft asiente también y luego de que John ha bajado del auto, éste arranca.

Baker Street, han sido muchas las ocasiones en las que el doctor ha pensado que no volverá, y sin embargo aquí está, otra vez, junto a Sherlock, en éste que ha sido más su hogar que cualquier otro sitio en el que haya estado nunca.

Sherlock luego de colgar e abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero se deja caer en su sillón, es allí donde John le encuentra.

Hay tensión en el ambiente, la tensión que ha sido siempre sentida entre ellos dos, pero más tangible que nunca, Sherlock parece incómodo y John está buscando algo que hacer, se dirige a la cocina y pone la tetera a hervir, no le apetece para nada el té, pero no quiere sentarse frente a Sherlock, mirarle a los ojos, está cansado.

Cuando la tetera comienza a chillar tanto que ya no puede fingir que está esperando a que el agua hierva vuelve al salón, deja una taza en su mesa y ofrece una al detective que sigue en silencio, John enciende la chimenea, un agradable calor se extiende en el salón. El cual pasa de ser un lugar frío a bailar brillar en tonos encarnados.

Al final el rubio se deja caer en su sillón, justo frente a Sherlock, bebe un poco de té, mientras el detective le imita. Ambos parecen reacios a hablar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —pregunta al fin John. Sherlock sigue en silencio, — ¿cómo es posible que Moriarty haya vuelto?, — el doctor le mira intensamente, pero el detective no dice nada —Sherlock, dijiste que Moriarty se disparó justo frente a ti, que le viste morir, que se voló la cabeza de un balazo ¿cómo es posible que esté aquí?

Sherlock desvía la vista un momento hacia la chimenea, hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto y John lo sabe, si Moriarty hubiera regresado, Sherlock no estaría allí, sentado tan horondo, mirando la chimenea. Si Moriarty hubiera vuelto, Sherlock estaría saltado y murmurando cosas sobre que " _es navidad_ ", buscando la manera para burlar la guardia de Mycroft, intentando encontrar pistas sobre qué hacer. Sherlock estaría fascinado sobre como aquel lunático habría fingido su muerte.

Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí bebiendo el té en Baker Street?

— ¿Sherlock? —el detective le regresa la mirada de nuevo — ¿qué está sucediendo?

El moreno saca su móvil del abrigo y da _play_ a una pista de sonido " _¿me extrañaron?_ " resuena en la habitación " _¿me extrañaron?_ ", la voz de Sherlock sigue preguntando " _¿me extrañaron, me extrañaron?_ ". Luego con otro toque en la pantalla la voz se distorsiona hasta convertirse en aquel gorjeo de payaso que se escuchaba en la grabación que John miró un momento antes en la pista desde el celular de Mycroft.

Sherlock extiende sus manos para que John pueda ver la grabación de Moriarty, el doctor no es un experto en artilugios tecnológicos, pero con solo presionar algunos botones, puede ver como Sherlock manipuló una imagen en la que aparecía Moriarty hasta convertirla en aquella que invadió los televisores de toda Inglaterra.

—Fuiste tú.

—Claro que fui yo, —Sherlock parece molesto, quizás esperaba un poco de reconocimiento de parte de su compañero de piso un _"extraordinario",_ como los que solía soltar antaño a diestro y siniestro. —No iba a permitir que me exiliaran a Europa de nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo, —John sigue mirando el teléfono, ya no presiona ningún botón, la voz sin distorsionar de Sherlock sigue preguntando al éter _"¿me extrañaron, me extrañaron?"_ —fue muy fácil, modifique la grabación y con algo de ayuda de algunos de mis indigentes nos colamos al centro de comunicaciones del Gobierno Británico…

— ¿Mycroft lo sabe?

—No, pero lo sabrá, si es que no lo sabe ya. Entre mis indigentes hay algunos informáticos —Sherlock continúa la explicación, pero John ha dejado de escucharle, hay un pitido en sus oídos, sin duda es a causa de la ira —solo es cuestión de tiempo, se olvidarán pronto de mí y me permitirán quedarme.

John sigue mirando el teléfono con ojos vacíos. Cuando levanta la vista y confronta a Sherlock, el detective siente miedo ante lo que ve, su amigo parece muy dolido.

—Tenía que hacer algo, John, no quiero irme de Londres, dentro de unos meses estaremos resolviendo casos juntos de nuevo —John no responde —nunca sabrán que fue lo que ocurrió, siempre tendrán el miedo al regreso de Moriarty —John sigue en silencio, Sherlock sigue esperando la aprobación del hombre.

—Desde cuándo, Sherlock, ¿desde cuándo lo tenías planeado?

—Bueno después de que asesiné a Magnussen, mi hermano me dijo que planeaban algo drástico, el MI6 ya me había ofrecido mandarme encubierto de vuelta y yo los había rechazado, así que me tenían en sus manos, luego de pensarlo un rato se me ocurrió…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Sherlock abre la boca, esta conversación se siente como un _deja vú_ de la caída, para ambos.

—Yo necesitaba que todo fuera convincente.

—Me dejaste pasar por todo esto —la voz de John ha subido de intensidad, el volumen ha aumentado una octava — ¿de nuevo Sherlock?

—Yo iba a decírtelo, te lo estoy diciendo John, necesitaba que todos lo creyeran, Mycroft, el gobierno, todos.

El médico le devuelve el teléfono con mucha calma, sonríe de manera amarga, de esa manera en la que solo sonríe cuando está muy molesto, se acerca al perchero, toma su chamarra y su bufanda.

—Espera, John ¿a dónde vas?

—A casa, con Mary. —No puede evitar que la amargura gotee en cada una de sus palabras. —A mi casa, con mi esposa. —Mira a Sherlock, su rostro está contrariado y dolido, John sonríe con aun más fiereza. —Mycroft estaba preocupado de que salieras, pero dadas las circunstancias, supongo que puedes perfectamente quedarte solo.

 **.o.O.o.**

Sherlock mira por la ventana como John abandona el piso, no se suponía que fuera así, por qué John ha cambiado tanto, antes John se hubiera deshecho en halagos, _"maravilloso, Sherlock", "extraordinario, Sherlock"._ Pero ahora, desde que Sherlock volvió de Europa ya nada funciona, nada puede recuperar al viejo John Watson.

El hombre vuelve a su sillón y sigue sentado, hasta que oscurece, cuando escucha pasos en la escalera, no levanta la vista del fuego que sigue ardiendo en la chimenea, el fuego que John encendió, sabe perfectamente que se trata de Mycroft, solo él sube las escaleras con esos pasos que parecen de elefante trenzados con el sonido de su estúpido paraguas contra el suelo.

Las flamas son rojas la mayoría, aunque allá al fondo, cercanas al punto en el que nacen se pueden ver los destellos azules. Mycroft se deja caer en el sillón que pertenece a John, nadie debería de tener derecho de sentarse en ése sillón.

— ¿Se fue?

—Si —responde el detective a su hermano.

—Así que estás de nuevo como al principio.

— ¿Al principio de qué Mycroft?

—Al principio de todo Sherlock. Solo. Solo como cuando te sacamos de aquel antro tan drogado que pesamos que no ibas a sobrevivir, al principio de tu carrera como detective, al principio de tu regreso. —Mycroft se ve exasperado — ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Sherlock cierra los ojos por un momento.

—Si no funcionaba, él…

—Preferías que estuviera preparado para lo peor.

Sherlock suelta una mueca desdeñosa.

—Que yo me quite de su camino no es lo peor que puede pasarle, de hecho —aclaró — al parecer sería una bendición.

—Volverá.

—Quizás…

 **.o.O.o.**

Sherlock estaba recostado en el sofá cuando Mycroft le dejó, la madrugada ya había empezado.

El mayor quiso decirle que lo lamentaba, que lamentaba todo lo que había ocurrido, que lamentaba todo lo que sucedía con John, que lamentaba no ser capaz de protegerlo lo suficiente. Pero lo único que fue capaz de decir fue:

—No hagas nada estúpido Sherlock.

Ojalá el menor pudieran entender todo el cariño que había en aquellas toscas palabras.

* * *

Y bien...

Dudas, reclamaciones y sugerencias en el botón de review.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: _**"Corazón Roto".**_

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Para Mactans.

Sigue siendo para Violette Moore...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **II**

La noche está comenzando cuando John llega a casa, encuentra a Mary en la cama, vestida en camisón de franela y leyendo un ajado libro de detectives que es propiedad de John. La mujer le sonríe en bienvenida, pero al ver la cara del hombre, la sonrisa se le cae.

—John, ¿estás bien?

—Claro, solo algo cansado —murmura a pesar de que sus modos bruscos y su voz un poco más alta de lo habitual le delata.

—Algo ha ido mal, ¿cierto? —John se aclara la garganta pero no dice nada, se acerca a su armario y toma el pijama. —Te he dejado algo de comida en el microondas.

—No tengo hambre.

Mary no insiste, cualquiera que le conozca sabe que no es buena idea insistir cuando John Watson está enfadado.

El hombre se mete entre las cobijas, casi una hora después Mary apaga la luz y se aprieta contra el cuerpo de John, el vientre voluminoso de ella cubierto de franela le presiona el brazo ligeramente. Pasa un rato antes de que la respiración de Mary se vuelva ligera, es cuando John está seguro que ella está dormida y con mucho tiento la aleja de él, hacia el otro lado de la cama, hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos no estén en contacto en manera alguna.

Es demasiado caballeroso para decirlo en voz alta, o para hacerle algún desaire a la mujer, pero aun así, no quiere tenerla cerca, no quiere sentirla, ellos no han dormido juntos desde mucho tiempo atrás. Desde que disparó a Sherlock. Esa idea le repele, sentir la respiración de aquella mujer que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle a Sherlock, sentir su estómago voluminoso, el vientre en el que crece su hija, la única razón por la que ha hecho el intento de perdonarle, el único motivo por el que él está allí y no en Baker Street, o más bien, el único motivo por el que no está ahora mismo solo, en algún motel poniéndose tan borracho que Harry estaría orgullosa de él.

Esa niña le detiene y le retiene en aquella casa de los suburbios, le retiene junto a una mujer a la que ya no ama, una mujer a la que una parte de su ser odia. Se siente tan roto, es que toda la gente que dice amarle le engaña, le miente, ¿qué es lo que está mal con él?

John abre los ojos y deja de fingir dormir, la habitación a oscuras le regresa la mirada, las farolas de la calle lanzan destellos naranjas sobre los relieves pero no son suficientes para iluminar, así se siente John. La luz que hay en él le lanza los relieves de todo aquello que le rodea, pero no es suficiente para iluminar su entendimiento, su sentimiento, todo lo que hace es envolverse una y otra vez en una madeja de charlatanería, dolor y resentimiento.

Recuerda el día en que se colaron a la torre de CAM, el día en que Sherlock fue herido por Mary, los momentos tan angustiosos que vivió mientras esperaba que Sherlock despertara, la promesa que hizo: _"mataré a quien te haya hecho esto, mataré a quien haya intentado arrebatarte de mí lado de nuevo."_

John sonríe sin gracia, la ironía, ahora está durmiendo precisamente con esa persona. Santo Cielo, ¿qué hay de mal en John Watson? ¿Qué clase de persona es John Watson?

Intenta preguntarse a sí mismo como fue que llegó aquí, pero de pronto todas las decisiones de su vida parecen equivocadas, era un excelente jugador de rugby, pudo haber llegado a jugar profesionalmente, pero no, él tenía que estudiar medicina. Pudo haber sido contratado por cualquier hospital de su elección, pero no, él quiso ser médico militar. Pudo haberse quedado en la retaguardia durante aquel asalto, resguardado incluso en las instalaciones de la Cruz Roja, pero no, había ido junto a la vanguardia, pudo haber muerto aquel día en que le hirieron, pero por Dios, ni siquiera para morir se había puesto las cosas fáciles. Pudo volver a Londres y dedicarse a la práctica privada, pero no, tenía que enredarse con Sherlock, pudo haberse pegado un tiro en la boca aquellos primeros días en los que el falso suicidio de Sherlock le había dejado con el corazón no solo roto sino destruido, pero no, tenía que aferrarse a que podía recomenzar, a que podía enamorarse de alguien, pudo haber roto con Mary cuando Sherlock volvió, haberle hecho caso a lo que su corazón realmente quería y regresar a Baker, pero no, tenía que aferrarse a que aquello era lo correcto y ahora ya nada tenía sentido ni enmiendo.

Ahora todo se había ido al carajo, empezando por él.

Aun podría ponerse un tiro en la sien, pero la idea de dejar a aquella niña sola, conociendo el pasado de Mary.

John lanzó un suspiro y un quejido parecido a un sollozo contenido… Fue una noche larga.

 **.o.O.o.**

Mary no era tonta, sabía que era lo que sucedía en el interior de John, aquel hombre era para ella como un libro abierto, claro que no podía leerlo como Sherlock lo hacía, no podía mirarlo y saber si había comprado un cepillo de dientes nuevo, ni saber si estaba planeando salir esa noche, pero aun así, con solo mirar la manera en que sus ojos pasaban de ser azules agua hacia azules tormenta y luego convertirse en marrones, le decía mucho.

Cuando le conoció, cuando le vio la primera vez fue a través de la mira telescópica de una escopeta, esperando la señal de James Moriarty para apretar el gatillo, apuntando a su pecho cubierto de explosivos, mirando cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos entre aquellos tres hombres. Jim y Sherlock con sus megalomanías respectivas, uno recalcando su Westwood, jalando los hilos de toda una red criminal de la cual Mary era parte, Sherlock por su parte enfundado en su un traje tan ajustado que se preguntaba cómo podía respirar y allí justo en medio aquel hombre, vestido de mezclilla desgastada, camisa a cuadros y suéter de punto, resaltaba justamente por su cotidianeidad.

Pero no fue eso lo que a Mary atrajo, fue aquel momento en que tomó a Jim del cuello y se ofreció a morir por el detective, fue ese el momento en que Mary quiso a aquél hombre.

Obviamente no se enamoró de él, conocía demasiado del mundo como para creer que podía enamorarse de alguien, pero la idea de tenerlo, de doblegarlo, la idea de tener a alguien que se lanzara por ella a la línea de fuego sin siquiera pensarlo, la idea de presionarlo hasta que reventara, de tomar, esa calma con la que estaba allí de pie cubierto de explosivos y apretarla, imponerla, la idea de tener a ese hombre para que la cuidara, para que la quisiera, la idea de usarlo para jugar a la familia, le hacía sonreír.

Cuando Jim se suicidó en aquel techo, Mary fue libre de recomenzar y sabía perfectamente lo que quería: quería a John Watson.

Todo se complicó cuando Sherlock volvió, claro y Mary sabía que no podía competir con él. John estaba loco por él. Quizás Sherlock no fuera consciente, quizás incluso el propio John no lo fuera, pero ella lo sabía.

John era fácil de manipular, si ella hubiera rechazado a Sherlock, obviamente lo hubiera perdido, pero no, ella le dio la oportunidad de tenerla a ella, una mujer que le cuidaría, le daría la tranquilidad que John parecía odiar y necesitar a partes iguales, una mujer que le daría cariño y sexo y claro que le daría la opción de tener a Sherlock también, John no podría pedir más.

Al menos eso era lo que ella creía, hasta aquel día en que se fueron a la despedida de soltero. Ella fue testigo de la manera en que John vació un tiro extra en una de las bebidas ¿Qué era lo que intentaba, emborracharse él mismo o emborrachar al otro? Mary no estaba segura, pero no importaba, era obvio que John planeaba que se desinhibieran y si eso ocurría, si alguno de los dos confesaba lo que sentía ella estaba perdida, fue cuando la idea del embarazo nació.

Engañar a Sherlock fue fácil, unos pocos síntomas y el _"gran"_ detective del gorro había llegado a la conclusión equivocada y claro su marido nunca pondría en duda una deducción de su querido Sherlock.

Luego los meses siguientes fueron fáciles, un ginecólogo sobornado, unos pocos de síntomas fingidos, luego llegaron los meses en los que John estuvo lejos, después de que se enteró de su pasado, eso había sido también fácil, un estómago de látex que se ponía al salir a la calle y era todo, John estaba siempre reacio a tocarla así que no era difícil.

Todo parecía prometedor podía seguir adelante con el embarazo fingido, Sherlock se iría al destierro y ella se quedaría con John. Había un cierto regocijo en su interior al ver a John tan derrotado, incapaz de escapar de ella.

Pero ahora Sherlock estaba de vuelta, John estaba rechazándola aunque creyera que ella no lo sabía y ella siendo una mujer de acción iba a tomar las riendas de aquel asunto.

* * *

¿Mary se quedará de brazos cruzados?, ya sabemos que ella es muy capaz de asesinar.

No me trago esa que Mofftiss se sacó de la manga de que es Santa María de los Redimidos.

 _ **Adrel Black** _


	3. Chapter 3

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: _**"Corazón Roto".**_

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Para Mactans y obvio... Sigue siendo para Violette Moore...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **III**

Había pasado una semana y a John estaba matándolo la incertidumbre, ir o no ir a Baker Street, esa era la cuestión.

Sentado en su consultorio, miró la puerta, si Mary no se hubiera incapacitado ya debido a su embarazo, estaría al otro lado, sentada en su pequeño escritorio agendando citas o acomodando archivos. John sacó su celular y miró de nuevo los mensajes, siete en total, uno por cada día desde que abandonó Baker Street. Todos leídos, ninguno contestado. Sabía de memoria lo que decían cada uno de ellos, los había estado leyendo y releyendo desde que habían llegado.

"John, no seas absurdo, hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvarme de volver a Europa del Este, iba a decírtelo en cuanto funcionara. SH"

"John, ya sé que estás molesto, que te molesta que no confíe en ti, pero sí confío, es solo que…, ya sabes como soy. SH"

"John, lo siento, discúlpame otra vez, lo lamento, perdóname otra vez por todo tu dolor, lo hice de nuevo, lo sé y lo siento. SH"

"Es que no eres capaz de entender lo obvio. Ves pero no observas, no seas idiota. SH"

"John, ¿no vas a contestar nada? ¿Nunca? SH"

"Deberías de regresar, Mycroft ha venido cada día, creo que teme que empiece a drogarme. ¿Te enojarás más conmigo si lo hago? SH"

"No sabes el infierno que fue Europa del Este, nunca te lo dije, no quiero volver allá, pero no fue ese mi único motivo para querer quedarme ¿lo sabes, John? SH"

Sherlock jamás hablaba de lo que le había sucedido durante sus tiempos de encubierto, aquello fue lo que más descolocó a John. Sabía que Sherlock no podía buscarle porque estaba en arresto domiciliario y no solo eso, un arresto domiciliario ordenado por Mycroft Holmes.

¿Qué debía hacer?, se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras continuaba viendo los mensajes, como si estos fueran de pronto a cambiar y a darle la respuesta.

Llamaron a la puerta y John soltó un adelante, esperando que la enfermera que cubría la incapacidad de Mary entrara, pero fue la propia Mary quien le sorprendió, John bloqueó el teléfono y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Si —asintió él para darle más validez a sus palabras, —todo bien.

—Saldré un rato, con Kate, —dijo ella —iremos a por un café.

—Bien.

—Me llevaré el auto.

—Bien —la mente de John estaba en otro lugar.

— ¿Irás a casa?

—Sí, —luego llegó la decisión —quizás vaya a tomar una cerveza por allí.

—Bien, te veo en casa entonces.

John asintió mientras Mary se inclinaba y le dejaba un beso no correspondido en los labios.

Cuando él toma el abrigo para salir y siente el peso conocido de la SIG en el bolsillo izquierdo se da cuenta que en el fondo sabía que iría a Baker Street y que ese es el motivo por el que el arma está allí, es solo que su mente consciente y su mente inconsciente aún se estaban negando a ponerse de acuerdo al respecto.

 **.o.O.o.**

John acompañó a Mary hasta su automóvil y luego él fue a tomar un taxi, cuando el conductor le preguntó a donde iba, las palabras se le atoraron un poco en la garganta.

—Bkr —John se aclaró —Baker Street, por favor.

—Claro señor.

 **.o.O.o.**

Un vehículo negro de vidrios entintados estaba estacionado junto a la puerta, John, se preguntó si debía volver en otro momento. Uno en el que el mayor de los Holmes no estuviera, pero bueno, él ya estaba allí y si se iba quizás no reuniera el valor para ir de nuevo.

Sacó las llaves de su abrigo y entró una vez más en el recibidor del 221-B.

Escuchaba hablar a los Holmes hablaban bastante fuerte, pero conforme los pasos de John subieron las escaleras estos se quedaron callados. Por algún motivo, cuando llegó a la puerta del salón, por la mirada que los dos hermanos le lanzaron no le quedó la menor duda que habían estado hablando de él.

—John, —Mycroft se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al médico, —bueno, yo estaba por retirarme.

—No te vayas por mi causa —dijo John con educación como si estuviera hablando frente a un par de extraños.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Hermano querido —se despidió mirando hacia Sherlock que solo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Sherlock se puso de pie y comenzó a tocar el violín con violencia, John suspiró y se dejó caer mientras el otro seguía dándole la espalda. Parecía que Sherlock no se hubiera pasado un peine por el cabello en toda la semana, sus rizos eran como un nido de pájaros, iba con su bata azul abierta sobre el pijama gris deslavado, los pies descalzos. El piso estaba inmaculado, lo que era una pésima señal, los únicos momentos en los que el piso estaba en ese estado, eran los momentos en los que Sherlock estaba tan apático que era incapaz de moverse del sofá.

—Pensé que querías que viniera —dijo John por encima del sonido del violín.

Sherlock soltó el violín y se volvió, se veía ojeroso, cansado, John no recordaba haberlo visto en ese estado antes.

—No contestaste a ninguno de mis mensajes.

—No tenía nada que contestar. —Sherlock se dejó caer en el sofá, se veía extraño, ¿triste?, hastiado. Incluso un poco ido. — ¿Sherlock, cuando fue la última vez que comiste algo? —El hombre se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

—Si quisiera una niñera me habría quedado con Mycroft.

John estrecha los ojos peligrosamente.

—Pues puedes quedarte con él entonces —dice John poniéndose de pie.

—No, John —Sherlock se pone de pie también.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sherlock? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, pude haberte ayudado, pude al menos no haber… —la respiración de John era de nuevo superficial, el rostro del detective era de puro arrepentimiento —no haberme sentido así?

—Escucha, no sabía si iba a funcionar, si no hubiera funcionado, si de cualquier manera hubiera tenido que irme. —John soltó un suspiro, y se pasó la mano por los cabellos. —Dijiste que era tu mejor amigo —el doctor asintió quedamente —dijiste que Mary y yo éramos las personas más importantes en tu mundo, —asintió nuevamente — ¿entonces vas a perdonarme?

¿Cómo no hacerlo se preguntó John, cómo podría no hacerlo si no podía vivir sin ese hombre?

—Sherlock, escucha, claro que voy a perdonarte, pero Sherlock, no puedo seguir así.

Ambos seguían de pie, la chimenea ardía, John miró a su amigo, tenía algo de desvalido, su aspecto con los ojos hundidos luego de varias noches sin dormir, incluso una sombra de barba incipiente en su rostro normalmente lampiño, y los rizos salvajes que le caracterizaban hechos nudos y plastas por toda su cabeza, tenía algo de roto, igual que el propio John.

Quizás se hayan acercado un poco aunque John no se ha dado cuenta de cuándo; John no debería estar aquí, debería estar al lado de su esposa, pero si por un momento hiciera caso a su corazón, a lo que su cuerpo, a lo que su mente piden, éste es el lugar correcto.

El pecho de Sherlock sube y baja, John es consciente de lo que va a suceder a continuación, lo sabe, ha besado a muchas personas, hombres y mujeres a lo largo de su vida como para saber qué es lo que viene, los ojos de Sherlock se ven extrañamente oscuros, nunca los había visto de un color tan tormentoso.

—Sherlock —ambos hombres pegan un bote y se separan de inmediato. John se acerca a la chimenea, Sherlock mira al recién llegado, Lestrade ha entrado como un vendaval al salón de Baker Street. Greg se queda un momento parado en el umbral, el silencio pesado, la incomodidad de ambos hombres, es bastante obvio que ha interrumpido algo importante. —Yo… —intenta disculparse, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— ¿Qué quieres Graham?

—Hola Greg —John se acerca y da la mano al inspector.

—John.

—Tengo algo para ti Sherlock.

— ¿Qué?

—Un asesinato, fue muy extraño, ahora mismo están llevando el cuerpo hacia la morgue de Barts.

—Sherlock no puede salir de Baker Street —aclara John.

—Tu hermano cree que podría ser Moriarty, por lo extraño del caso. —Sherlock frunce el ceño pero no dice nada Mycroft está perfectamente consciente de que Moriarty está muerto —así que te dejará que nos ayudes con esto —Sherlock se queda en silencio — ¿vendrás?

—No en tu patrulla, estaré allí en una hora.

Greg asiente y se da media vuelta.

—Tenemos un caso —dice Sherlock, para John es obvio que no hablaran de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, lo guardarán bajo la alfombra como todo lo demás.

—En la clínica Mary me dijo que saldría con una de sus amigas.

— ¿No estaba ya incapacitada?

—Sí, supongo que necesitaba nuestro coche, le llamaré para decirle que estaremos fuera —dice John, Sherlock le lanza una sonrisa como aquella que le lanzó el primer día, en el recibidor del 221-B luego de perseguir un taxi por la mitad de Londres, una sonrisa genuina, una que hacía que se le arrugaran las esquinas de los ojos y le bailara la luz en las pupilas.

John hizo una tregua con sus demonios en ese momento, al menos por un tiempo, esto, era todo lo que necesitaba, su bebé a salvo, su esposa en casa y a Sherlock a su lado. Era egoísta, enfermizo y equivocado en todos los niveles posibles, pero por un segundo, esto era lo que quería.

 **.o.O.o.**

Mientras Sherlock, se dirigía a darse una ducha, su celular vibró con un mensaje.

" _El Inspector Lestrade fue muy fácil de convencer de que podría ser Moriarty, no lo saques de su error demasiado pronto o tendré que mandarte a casa de nuevo"._ MH

Él regresó el celular a la bolsa de la bata, pero el aparatejo volvió a vibrar.

 _"No me importaría un pequeño gracias"_. MH

Sherlock lo pensó, estaba en Londres, John había dicho que le perdonaba, tenía un caso, John le acompañaría en aquél caso, quizás Mycroft lo merecía.

" _Gracias"_. SH

Escribió escuetamente antes de meterse en la ducha.

* * *

Dado que Mycroft es básicamente todo poderoso me pregunto porqué no simplemente toma las cosas en sus manos y casa a estos dos y solo que les haga llegar su acta de matrimonio a Baker Street y listo.

La de problemas que nos ahorraríamos.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	4. Chapter 4

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: _**"Corazón Roto".**_

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Para Mactans y claro sigue siendo para Violette Moore...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **IV**

El camino hacia la morgue fue extraño, había algo de tensión en el ambiente, entre ellos, allí dentro del taxi, la mayoría de esa incomodidad era provocada por John. Mary se había mostrado comprensiva, le había expresado el gusto porque estuvieran trabajando juntos, todo estaba bien, si John fuera capaz de no sentirse culpable por dejarla sola, todo estaría de maravilla.

La morgue de Sant Barts era un lugar muy conocido por ambos, habían pasado muchos de sus casos entre sus paredes blancas, aun así, lo que estaban por ver era por mucho algo que nunca habían visto.

Molly estaba sentada en el laboratorio mirando a la nada, cuando Sherlock y John entraron, les sonrió. Lestrade estaba con ella.

—El cuerpo está… —hizo una seña con la mano hacia la puerta, ni ella ni Lestrade hicieron el menor esfuerzo por acompañarles.

Sherlock y John entraron a la blancura inmaculada y fría, sobre una mesa un cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana, Sherlock lo descubrió sin miramientos, ambos hombres, el médico y el detective, dieron un paso atrás.

Sobre la plancha estaba el torso de un hombre, le habían cortado la cabeza y la habían sustituido por la de un águila real, sus piernas habían sido también sustituidas por pieles de víbora.

Sherlock se acercó con algo de cautela.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—No tengo idea —respondió John mientras se acercaba también. —La muerte no es reciente, varios días diría yo.

Sherlock sacó su lupa mirando con detenimiento.

—Las costuras son quirúrgicas, —dijo John, —incluso el hilo parece hilo estéril para coser heridas.

—Le han arrancado la piel de las huellas dactilares, —murmuró Sherlock —obviamente es alguien a quien podríamos reconocer, sino para que tomarse la molestia.

—La molestia —dijo John con un bufido —le cortaron la cabeza y las piernas, Sherlock, arrancarle las huellas, parece cosa de niños comparado con todo lo demás.

—Sí pero, mira —Sherlock mostró el punto en que la piel del hombre y la del águila habían sido cosidos —la cabeza, las piernas, parece un animal mitológico, pero sus huellas… nunca he escuchado de un animal que no tuviera huellas, es alguien a quien se podría reconocer fácilmente, quizás sus huellas estén en los archivos de la policía.

Sherlock se alejó del cuerpo y tomó los reportes que Molly tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Mira —señaló John el borde de la piel, buscó un par de guantes y un escalpelo en la mesilla donde Molly parecía mantener sus instrumentos —no hay signos de cicatrización, cuando le arrancaron la cabeza, este hombre ya estaba muerto.

Sherlock tomó las manos del hombre y miro las heridas de los dedos, John tenía razón, todo aquello había sido un trabajo post-mortem.

—Le encontraron abandonado en un callejón, no estaba cubierto, no había huellas de violencia o sangre, quien haya hecho esto no trato de esconderlo. Quería que le encontraran —Sherlock se encaminó hacia la puerta —ven John —como siempre John le siguió.

Molly y Lestrade aún se hacían compañía en el laboratorio, ambos estaban silenciosos.

— ¿Encontraste algo? —murmuró el inspector.

—Estamos buscando a alguien con conocimientos médicos, es todo lo que puedo decir. —Lestrade asintió

— ¿Porque alguien haría algo así? —dijo el Inspector.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Habrá otros.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron John y Greg a la vez.

—Esto es el inicio, el asesino quiere que veamos su trabajo, quería que le encontraran pronto, el callejón en el que tiró el cuerpo prácticamente está al lado del distrito comercial, hay gente, policía, es obvio que no está escondiéndose.

—Diré a los chicos que abran los ojos.

Sherlock asintió y luego él y John salieron rumbo al frío de las calles de Londres y luego de regreso a la calle Baker.

— ¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó John en cuanto estuvieron en el piso.

—No lo sé, pero creo que tiene un significado. Está representando algo, los animales de la mitología representaban cosas, la divinidad, la fuerza, la fortaleza, la virilidad, o la fertilidad.

—Entonces estamos buscando ¿qué?, un maniático obsesionado con la mitología.

—Podría ser, pero, ¿cómo obtuvo las piezas de los animales? —Dijo Sherlock —puedes matar a cualquier persona, pero no tomas del cuello a un águila y la matas así como así, no puedes ir al supermercado y pedir piel de serpiente.

— ¿Alguien del zoológico? Un veterinario sabría hacer costuras en heridas y podría tener acceso a animales exóticos.

—Si podría ser.

Los ojos de Sherlock parecían cansados, los días sin dormir le estaban cobrando factura.

—Deberías dormir. Comer algo.

—Ha sido una semana larga.

—Debe de haberlo sido, si un caso como este no te tiene saltado y correteando por las calles.

Sherlock no dijo nada, la tensión había vuelto, lo que había ocurrido durante la tarde de pronto regresó y se instaló de nuevo entre ellos.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, pareces casi dormido, —comentó John —duerme un poco, mañana podrás investigar.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas? —Soltó Sherlock —tu habitación está intacta, aún hay algo de tu ropa en el armario, es tarde, Mary estará dormida ya.

El militar asintió, Sherlock tenía razón, Mary estaría dormida, no tenía ningún caso molestarle, temprano le enviaría un mensaje y le contaría que un caso le había retenido hasta tarde, luego la mañana traería algo más.

—Sherlock —la voz de John se escuchaba un tanto ahogada, siempre era tan complicado charlar —en tus mensajes dijiste que Europa del Este había sido un infierno… —la frase flotó en aire unos momentos.

—No quería decirlo, yo solo estaba tratando de justificarme para que no estuvieras molesto.

—Sherlock —el detective parpadeo un poco —cuando te dije que eras mi mejor amigo, cuando te pedí que fueras mi padrino, parecías sorprendido, —el moreno asintió —luego durante mi boda dijiste que nunca habías pensado ser el mejor amigo de nadie, —el hombre asintió de nuevo —pero lo eres, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿soy yo tu mejor amigo? —El otro no respondió, se le quedó mirando con solemnidad —no importa si dices que no, solo…

—No solo eres mi mejor amigo, John, eres mi único amigo.

—Único y mejor no tienen por qué ser lo mismo Sherlock.

—Único y mejor, eres ambos.

—Entonces si alguna vez, necesitas hablar de lo que sucedió en Europa, puedes hablar conmigo, como tu único y mejor amigo.

Sherlock asintió.

* * *

Ahora solo por Amor de los Dioses Antiguos y los Dioses Nuevos empieza a hablar. XP

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	5. Chapter 5

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: _**"Corazón Roto".**_

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Para Mactans y claro sigue siendo para Violette Moore...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **V**

El día había amanecido demasiado pronto, John sintió que su cabeza apenas había tocado su vieja almohada cuando escuchó la regadera, Sherlock se había levantado.

John tomó su móvil de la mesilla y escribió un mensaje rápido para Mary, luego uno a la clínica reportándose enfermo.

Cerró los ojos un momento más, no se podía decir que era una mentira, de verdad se sentía enfermo, desvelado, cansado, y hambriento.

Bajó las escaleras aun en pijama dispuesto a poner la tetera sobre la estufa, el agua de la regadera seguía corriendo en el baño, sin embargo al mirar las alacenas se abstuvo de su intención de preparar té, en su época en Baker Street esas alacenas solían estar atestadas de cosas, habitualmente de productos caducados, algunas más de compuestos químicos de dudosa procedencia y aún más dudosa peligrosidad y claro un par de latas de las cuales el contenido aún se podía consumir, sin embargo ahora estaban vacías por completo.

Tomó el teléfono de nuevo y pidió un par de desayunos a Speedys, obligaría a Sherlock a comer algo antes de continuar, aunque no sabía cómo continuarían.

Al poco rato escucho movimientos en la habitación de Sherlock, así que decidió que era su momento de tomar un baño. El agua le refrescó un poco la mente, no se sentía mejor, seguía sintiéndose culpable por dejar sola a Mary, culpable por estar allí con Sherlock.

El agua tibia le corría el cuerpo aplastándole el cabello contra el cráneo, se llevó un poco del dolor que sentía en la espalda y en los hombros y también unas pocas de lágrimas que amenazaban con empañarle los ojos, últimamente siempre que pensaba en sí mismo la única palabra que venía a su mente era "roto".

Tres golpes en la puerta del baño le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Si?

—Llegaron los desayunos que pediste —le avisó la voz de Sherlock desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya salgo.

Cuando John entró en la cocina, Sherlock ya le esperaba enfundado en su traje negro y su camisa gris; "tregua", esa otra de las palabras en las que John pensaba constantemente, un instante para dejar de pensar y permitirse solo estar en el ahí y en el ahora. Como en ese instante junto a Sherlock.

John tomó asiento en la que había sido su silla habitual en aquella cocina, tan conocida, pero ahora tan extraña, con esa mesa libre de experimentos quasi-mortales. El doctor tomó una de las bolsas de papel marrón y acercó la otra al detective.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un baguette de pollo —luego tomando uno de los vasos térmicos acercó uno a Sherlock y tomó uno para sí.

— ¿Y porque tengo un baguette de pollo?

— ¿No vamos a salir a investigar el caso?

— ¿Y para eso necesitamos el baguette?

— ¿Estás haciendo el tonto a propósito?

— ¿Contestas una pregunta con otra pregunta?

—También tú. —Sherlock miró el baguette con desconfianza. —Ponte a comer Sherlock, o no saldrás del piso.

— ¿Qué, vas a castigarme? ¿No son las madres las que deben hacer eso? —Y luego con sarcasmo concluyó —o los hermanos mayores, gordos metomentodo.

—Si no comes antes de salir a investigar me iré y llamaré a Mycroft —la mirada del detective fue muy clara "no te atreverías" —lo haré si es necesario.

Sherlock dio un mordisco al baguette mientras John sonreía y daba un sorbo al café.

—Demonios.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Este debe ser el tuyo —murmuró el rubio mientras le entregaba el vaso de café, —es el que tiene azúcar.

Sherlock le entregó el vaso y siguieron comiendo, quizás lo estaba imaginando, pero al beber de su café, el detective no pudo evitar pensar que el sabor era más dulce que de costumbre, quizás fuera por el sabor de la saliva de John.

 **.o.O.o.**

Están listos para salir de Baker Street, cuando Lestrade llama.

— ¿Lestrade? —John mira al moreno que frunce el ceño mientras escucha — ¿estás seguro? —una pausa —si salimos para allá.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Han encontrado otro cuerpo.

— ¿Están seguros?

—Lestrade no me dio muchos detalles, ¿vamos?

—Claro.

John tomó su abrigo y su móvil. Un mensaje de Mary le espera en la bandeja de entrada.

" _Tómate tu tiempo, John, yo estoy bien, te llamaré si necesito algo."_

Hay un sentimiento mezclado en el pecho de John, una sensación de gratitud para con Mary por darle este espacio junto a la sensación de culpabilidad por dejarle. A pesar de ello, sigue a Sherlock escaleras abajo hacia las calles de Londres.

 **.o.O.o.**

La escena del crimen tiene una cualidad extraña a los ojos de John, es aterradora e insípida a partes iguales.

Un simple callejón, ni siquiera uno demasiado mugriento, un callejón en medio de dos edificios de departamentos, algunos contenedores de basura, lo más extraño que se puede ver a simple vista es el ejército de policías y miembros de los servicios periciales, es entonces cuando al final del callejón lo nota. Una manta blanca cubriendo los contornos de un cuerpo.

—Fueron los vecinos quienes llamaron a la policía, —desde ambas paredes del callejón había ventanas, —una mujer dice que vio el fuego y creyó que era algún vago intentando encender una fogata. Para cuando la policía llegó, ya no quedaba demasiado.

Lestrade mantuvo una distancia considerable del lugar en el que el cuerpo yacía, John y Sherlock por su parte se acercaron y le retiraron la sábana.

Ahora quedaba claro por qué estaban tan seguros que pertenecía al mismo asesino. Sobre los hombros de aquel hombre sobresalían la cabeza de un gato y la cabeza de una serpiente.

Habían sido cosidas quirúrgicamente al igual que en el asesinato anterior, sin embargo, el cuerpo había sido incinerado.

—Al parecer le vaciaron suficiente gasolina como para quemar una casa entera.

— ¿Notas algo extraño, John?

— ¿La posición?

—Sí.

— ¿Posición? —preguntó Lestrade.

— ¿Cuándo has visto que una persona quemada muera en esa posición? —dijo Sherlock, pero al ver que Lestrade no le entendía aclaró —una persona al estarse quemando, se retuerce, rueda por el suelo, se golpea a sí misma en un intento de apagarse, la mayoría de las veces sus cuerpos terminan en posiciones extrañas, sus miembros están rígidos en ángulos extravagantes. Pero esto, señala el cuerpo que yace sobre la espalda, es obvio que ya estaba muerto cuando lo quemaron.

—Menos mal, pobre tipo.

— ¿Es un asesino en serie, Sherlock?

—Puede ser que sí, usualmente los asesinos en serie no cambian de patrón, aunque la temática es la misma, algún tipo de criatura mitológica, podrían ser varios, o uno solo representando cosas distintas. Aun así los está asesinando en otro lugar, esto es solo una especie de puesta en escena. —Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento —creo que está tratando de alejarnos de lo que realmente sucede.

— ¿Cómo pistas falsas? —Preguntó John — ¿quién se tomaría tantas molestias?

—Alguien que tiene mucho que perder. ¿Han identificado el otro cadáver? —Lestrade negó.

—No hay huellas, ni rostro, nada de señas particulares, nuestra única opción es el ADN, pero tardará un par de días.

—Vamos John.

— ¿A dónde?

—A Baker, tengo una idea.

* * *

He tenido un día tan malo, en realidad he tenido un año tan malo, y eso que apenas va a comenzar marzo.

No quiero pensar todo lo que aun falta por pasar :(

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	6. Chapter 6

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: _**"Corazón Roto".**_

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Para Mactans y claro sigue siendo para Violette Moore...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **VI**

—Si necesitas que vuelva a casa, si estás sintiéndote mal, solo dímelo.

—No, está bien, puedes quedarte con Sherlock hasta que resuelvan el caso, yo te llamaré si se necesita algo.

— Gracias, Mary.

—Estaremos bien, John. Sherlock estará aquí, nosotros estaremos juntos, y nuestra bebé estará bien.

—Claro —respondió él, aunque era lo último que quería escuchar. Un punto extraño e intermedio donde él se convertía en padre a pesar de nunca haberlo deseado realmente, en el que vivía y dormía con una mujer a la que ya no amaba y tenía a ese Sherlock frío y distante al que acompañaba, pero que nunca era suyo completamente.

—Te veré luego.

—Si —respondió John, antes de cortar la llamada.

Se volvió, Sherlock sentado frente a su computadora hacía que sus dedos volaran por el teclado.

— ¿Has encontrado algo?

—No hay ningún ser mitológico que encaje.

—Entonces no es un ser mitológico.

—No. Pero entonces, ¿qué es John?

John negó con la cabeza.

Sherlock se estrujó el cabello con desesperación. John por su parte tomó su teléfono, se conectó a internet y comenzó a buscar.

Permanecieron en silencio durante horas, de vez en cuando, alguno rompía la quietud para hacer algún comentario sobre lo que había encontrado, sin encontrar en realidad nada relevante.

Después de un par de horas Sherlock se puso de pie, incapaz de seguir frente a la portátil.

—Los únicos seres de los que he escuchado que tengan piernas de serpiente son las gorgonas —dijo Sherlock a la nada —Medusa, a la que Perseo le cortó la cabeza.

—Pero tenía cabellos de serpiente, —contestó John —no tenía la cabeza de un águila.

—Así es.

—Quizás no es mitología griega…

—Busqué en todas las mitologías que se me ocurrieron.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que es? ¿Por qué no buscamos directamente al asesino?

—Tú viste el reporte de Lestrade, ni huellas, ni residuos, no había nada útil en ese callejón, demasiadas huellas, demasiadas personas, quien lo está haciendo sabe lo que hace, no es la primera vez que asesina, tiene entrenamiento médico, una mente muy retorcida…

—Y muy poco asco —completó John. Sherlock le miró —se necesita no sentir asco, los decapitó, y luego les cosió partes de animales, eso es…

—Asqueroso —completó Sherlock, —cierto. Aun así, lo que necesitamos saber es que es lo que intenta, ¿por qué lo hace?

— ¿Un fanático?

—No, los fanáticos habitualmente son descuidados, se sienten…, iluminados por Dios, creen que los hombres serán incapaces de detenerles. Pero quizás… —Sherlock se quedó en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos, John se había acostumbrado a esos momentos, los instantes anteriores a una epifanía. —Quizás… —Una de las cosas que ha John más le gustaba de esos momentos era que solían ser precedidos por una plática entre él y Sherlock, John soltaba sus pensamientos, por muy tontos que fueran, y Sherlock seguía los hilos hasta que llegaba al instante en que tenía la respuesta —quizás sea lo contrario.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Busca otros asesinatos —John se movió de inmediato hacia la portátil de Sherlock y comenzó a teclear —asesinatos rituales.

—Tendrás que ser más específico, hay docenas.

—Seguramente ocurrido en Londres, algo parecido a lo que nosotros encontramos.

—Espera…

— ¿Lo encontraste?

—No, pero… mira esto. —John comenzó a leer —"Rituales. La convocación del demonio abraxas se hace por medio de la repetición de su nombre, ya que es éste el que contiene los poderes místicos que se le atribuyen, conocido por tener piernas de serpiente y cabeza de ave rapaz… —John levantó la vista, Sherlock le miraba con los ojos entornados. —Es un ritual, Sherlock.

—No, un ritual no, alguien lo representó este demonio, pero no es un ritual, si lo fuera habría velas, dibujos, cosas parecidas, no, esto es distinto.

John se restregó los ojos y se puso de pie, necesitaba estirar las piernas, su estómago rugía de hambre, no habían parado ni un momento desde la mañana y ahora ya eran casi las cinco; estaba procurando no pensar en la idea de quedarse un día más en Baker Street, aunque ésta, rondaba por su cabeza. Estaba engañándose a sí mismo, como solo John Watson puede hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Sherlock al mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tienes hambre, —ya no era una pregunta —pide que suban algo de Speedy.

John tomó el teléfono.

— ¿Quieres algo?

—Sí. —El doctor ordenó comida para ambos, Sherlock miraba por la ventana, se veía distinto, el rubio lo podía notar, distraído, lo había visto resolver muchos casos, pero ahora parecía ido, como si no pudiera concentrarse.

Quizás pensara en Europa, en sus vivencias, quizás necesitara hablar, pero siempre había sido tan difícil saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza y siempre era tan complicado que John estaba perdido; perdido, ése debería ser su tercer nombre justo después de Roto.

—Traerán la comida en un rato. —Sherlock no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando por la ventana. —Sherlock, tu sabes lo difícil que es para mí…estas cosas —Sherlock se volvió —pero si algo está pasándote.

—Sí, ya lo dijiste, puedo hablar contigo.

—Así es.

— ¿De cualquier cosa?, —dijo Sherlock. —Nada cambiará diga lo que diga. —Sherlock le miraba, John se sintió desnudo bajo el escrutinio, en el fondo le asustaba, sacudió la cabeza, apretó los puños y puso la espalda muy recta, — ¿ves?, —preguntó Sherlock —no puedes manejarlo.

— ¿Yo no puedo manejarlo?, no fui yo quien huyó a Europa por no poder manejarlo.

—No quieres que lo diga.

—No tienes las agallas para decirlo, Sherlock.

—Y tú no tienes las agallas para escucharlo.

John se acercó, su postura era defensiva, aun así Sherlock no retrocedió, el rostro del soldado daba miedo, parecía a punto de atacar, sus puños se abrían y cerraban constantemente.

—No me hagas enfadar Sherlock, —el más bajo, le clavó el índice en el pecho.

Sherlock empujó a John.

— ¿Crees que me das miedo?, no eres él único que fue a la guerra.

John fue el primero en golpear, su puño se estrelló contra la mejilla de Sherlock con dureza, el detective dio un paso atrás a causa del golpe, aun así se volvió, sacudió el rostro como si apenas hubiera sido un pequeño rozón, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el soldado ya le había tomado de las solapas y le había estrellado justamente en el punto en el que la pared y la ventana pegaban, la esquina se le clavó a Sherlock en la espalda, el dolor le sofocó un poco, aun así ello no le detuvo para tomar los labios de John con violencia.

Las manos del rubio aun descansaban en la solapa, apretando con fuerza la tela, esto estaba mal, y no era solo la parte del beso, ellos habían estado peleando, no una de sus peleas normales, en las que Sherlock era un imbécil y John intentaba encausarlo, esto había sido peor, mucho más violento, el médico realmente había tenido intención de dañarle, de lastimarle.

—Sher… —el otro no le permitió hablar volvió a tomar sus labios, John lo había deseado tanto, tantas veces. —Sherlock —el último intento, la voz ahogada, no había más resistencia en él, cerró los ojos.

John respondió despacio, no de la manera desesperada que el detective había tenido por principio, sino con calma, con cadencia, saboreando, lo había esperado por tanto, sintió las manos del moreno rodarle por la espalda, apretarle, John le acercó aún más.

Sherlock sabía, distinto, sabía a tabaco y a adrenalina, sabía a aventura, a la sangre corriendo en las venas, quemando.

Se desvió hasta su cuello, había querido tantas veces besar ese cuello, seguir los lunares de Sherlock con la lengua, el detective balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, de entre todos los susurros, la única palabra entendible era: John.

Su lengua sedosa, su boca caliente resbaladiza, John se separó un segundo sintiéndose extasiado, sabe que está equivocado, que no debe, que lo que está pensando está mal a cualquier nivel que lo analice, pero ahora mismo no quiere pensar, lanza las dudas, las preguntas, los perjuicios, las equivocaciones, todo hacia abajo, hacia la parte del cerebro que ha dejado de funcionar.

Rompe el beso y toma la mano de Sherlock, los ojos grises de su amigo, desnudos, abiertos, asustados, excitados, se encamina fuera del salón, rumbo a las escaleras. Si va a tener el descaro de serle infiel a su mujer, va a serlo en su propia cama, no en la de él.

Suben las escaleras y el soldado cierra la puerta una vez que Sherlock ha entrado.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunta John, hay miedo en los ojos de Sherlock y él no quiere asustarle.

—Sí, —su respiración es entrecortada, lamentable, las manos están temblándole, — ¿tú no?

—Dios, sí.

John se acerca y toma de nuevo los labios de Sherlock, desliza la chaqueta fuera de sus hombros "tranquilo" susurra, el detective asiente quedamente. Las manos de John desabrochan su camisa dejando su pecho expuesto, todo su torso, flexible, duro, el rastro de vellos negros en su pecho es perturbador y atrayente, John lo toca, lo lame, lo muerde hasta que el otro no es más que un amasijo de nervios y gemidos.

El doctor se deshace de su suéter y de la camisa, Sherlock tantea el cuerpo del otro, despacio, como si estuviera guardando cada centímetro de piel en su memoria, el cuerpo de John y el de Sherlock son tan distintos, desde el tono de la piel hasta su contextura, el color de sus vellos, el tono de sus pezones, hermosos a los ojos del otro.

John, libera el botón y la cremallera del pantalón, la erección de Sherlock sobresale gustosa, el rubio se toma su tiempo, desliza pantalón calcetines y zapatos, todo fuera, sin tocar demasiado el punto culminante, John se acerca, lo acaricia y escucha una especie de gruñido escapar de la garganta. Sonríe.

Sherlock toma también el pantalón de John, las manos le tiemblan, el soldado le ayuda, desvistiéndose. El moreno le toca, quedo.

—John —murmura.

—Shhh —dice el otro, poniéndose de rodillas frente él y tomándolo con la boca.

—John, no —dice el detective, pero aun así pasa su mano por la cabeza de John, puede ver desde arriba, el cabello rubio de su amigo y su erección entrando y saliendo de su boca. —John.

El rubio nunca lo diría, pero deseó hacer esto por largo tiempo, su lengua se desliza por la longitud del detective, caliente, húmeda, el sabor de Sherlock es fuerte, sabe a sexo, a hombre, salado, amargo, duro y aun así, elegante, John medio sonríe por el pensamiento, mientras se pone de pie.

— ¿Porque te ríes?

—Por nada.

—Dilo —ordena el detective, que allí desnudo y excitado no tiene el mismo porte que enfundado en su abrigo interminable.

—Sabes delicioso.

— ¿Si? —pregunta Sherlock y se vuelve a besarlo, las salivas de ambos y el preseminal del moreno se mezclan en ese beso y es como una implosión entre ambos.

John se deja caer en la cama, mirando a Sherlock, éste último se acomoda entre sus piernas.

—John, —el rubio le mira con la cabeza entre las almohadas, —no sé qué hacer. —John frunce el ceño —claro que sé que hacer, pero no lo he hecho. No quiero…

John no dice nada, toma la erección de Sherlock y lo dirige hacia su entrada, sabe que dolerá, que no está preparado, que no es así como debe hacerse, pero aun así asiente.

—Hazlo.

—No quiero lastimarte.

—No dolerá.

—Yo sé que sí.

—Yo sé que no me importa —responde John, toma apenas con las yemas de los dedos las caderas de Sherlock instándole a que le penetre.

Cuando el momento llega los gemidos mezclados de ambos son difíciles de distinguir, John tiene los ojos muy apretados y se muerde los labios, sus manos están aferradas a los barrotes del respaldo. Sherlock por su parte tiene los ojos muy abiertos, es difícil concentrarse, una de sus manos acaricia la erección del rubio mientras continúa embistiendo, intenta guardar aquellos recuerdos en su mente, no quiere perderse de nada, pero aun así es difícil mantener a su mente lúcida.

John gruñe, al paso de un momento sin poder aguantar más y suelta toda una letanía de blasfemías de la cual la última palabra es Sherlock; e inmediatamente después de escuchar todo aquello Sherlock termina dentro de él, desplomándose.

Pasaran muchas horas antes de que ninguno de los dos recuerde que tenían hambre y que habían pedido algo de comer.

* * *

Ambos necesitan un psicólogo.

Creo que todos los que pululamos por el fandom lo necesitamos, ¿por qué otro motivo amaríamos tanto a dos hombres rotos, lastimados y deficientes con una relación enfermiza y simbiótica? ¿Cómo puede estar tan mal y ser tan maravilloso a la vez?

Al terapeuta todos...

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	7. Chapter 7

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: _**"Corazón Roto".**_

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Y como vamos tarde hoy habrá dos capítulos. Y terminaremos con dos mañana.

Para Mactans y claro... sigue siendo para Violette Moore...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **VII**

El amanecer es frío, John recuerda vagamente que durante la madrugada hicieron el amor otra vez, o quizás fueron dos veces, el dolor de todo el cuerpo indica que pudieron ser más, pero no está muy seguro, todo se envuelve entre una bruma de somnolencia y deseo difícil de desentrañar.

Cuando esté lúcido completamente pensará en ello, pero no ahora mismo, ahora todo en lo que puede pensar es que Sherlock está recostado sobre uno de sus brazos, que sus piernas están envueltas en un nudo y que la erección matutina de su compañero se le clava ansiosamente en un costado.

John siente un cosquilleo correrle por la espalda, lo desea, más, muchas veces más, mil veces más. El sonido del celular de Sherlock le despierta por completo. El otro hombre también ha despertado se levanta completamente desnudo y sin un gramo de pudor toma su saco del suelo y mira su celular.

—Es… —luego de un momento de silencio dice, mientras sigue mirando la pantalla —Mary.

John levanta la vista, los ojos de Sherlock se ven dolidos, la vuelta a la realidad ha sido de golpe, dolorosa, demasiado fuerte, nada sutil para ambos. El detective lanza el teléfono a la cama para que John lo tome, recoge su ropa del suelo y sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

El celular sigue sonando, John suspira y al final contesta.

—Mary.

—John, estaba preocupada —la voz de la mujer suena acongojada —no llamaste para decir que te quedarías en Baker Street y no contestabas a tu móvil, ni Sherlock tampoco, creí que les había pasado algo.

—No, Mary. Todo está bien…, solo… el caso, el tiempo se nos fue. —La cabeza le duele, ahora, a la luz del día y lejos del fuego del deseo John no entiende cómo es que se dejaron llevar, obviamente ha sido un gran error; y Sherlock..., tiene que hablar con Sherlock —Mary, quieres que vaya a casa, necesitas algo.

—Necesito un esposo —responde ella.

—Lo sé, sé que no he estado contigo, pero…

—Pero todo se arreglará, cuando nuestra nena nazca, ya lo verás.

John traga.

—Lo sé —murmura con la voz apagada. —Iré pronto a casa.

—Saldré con Kate —aclara Mary.

—Bien.

—Te amo, John.

—Y yo —dice él incapaz de nada más, luego es él también quien cuelga la llamada.

Toma sus ropas y se viste con prisa para dirigirse directamente a buscar a Sherlock, el departamento parece vacío, pero la puerta de la habitación está cerrada, llama con los nudillos, nadie responde.

— ¿Sherlock? —nada, llama de nuevo — ¿Sherlock? —nada solo silencio. —Sherlock, sé que estás allí dentro, ábreme. —Nada. —Sherlock, necesito que hablemos, necesito hablar contigo.

—Vete.

—No quiero irme, quiero que me abras y hablar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Esto, yo ya lo sabía, no debiste dejar que pasara.

—Escucha, no fui yo solo, no lo hice solo, fuimos los dos.

—Vete, John —gritó Sherlock.

Esas palabras son las que más le duelen al soldado, tiene razón, Sherlock aun en toda su ironía en muchos sentidos es un niño. John debió ser quien tuviera el control, ese era su trabajo, cuidar de Sherlock, pero tenía que arruinarlo.

—Tienes razón, es mi culpa —susurra John a la puerta cerrada. —Lo siento. Tu móvil está aquí.

John toma su abrigo y sale del 221-B sintiéndose peor que mal. El sol es demasiado brillante, las personas demasiado ruidosas y la idea de volver a su casa junto a Mary no le apetece en lo más mínimo, aun así, no tiene otro lugar a donde ir.

Hace camino preguntándose cómo es posible que apenas unas horas atrás estuviera arrebujado junto al cuerpo de Sherlock.

* * *

Acabo de darme cuenta de lo corto que es este capítulo.

No importa, hay uno más para hoy.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	8. Chapter 8

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: _**"Corazón Roto".**_

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Para Mactans y claro... sigue siendo para Violette Moore...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **VIII**

Ha dado vueltas por la habitación durante horas, la fotografía de Poe que había en una de sus paredes fue la primera que voló por los aires aunque no está muy seguro del por qué. A ella le siguió el diagrama de la abeja, la tabla periódica, lámparas, cobijas, ropas. La camisa color púrpura que tanto gustaba a John yace en el suelo hecha jirones, revuelta junto con los trozos de la ropa que llevaba cuando entró en la habitación de del otro piso, la habitación de John.

Luego que el primer golpe de rabia ha amainado se deja caer en la cama incapaz de continuar, la energía le ha abandonado, aunque también puede ser que se deba a que no queda mucho más por destruir. Es difícil encontrar en aquel amasijo de pertenencias algo más que amerite ser roto, lanzado o volcado.

Debe de verse como un lunático allí desnudo parado en medio de una especie de campo de batalla. Un campo de batalla como el de un soldado, el de _su_ soldado. Las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas, están calientes, arden, John dijo antes de irse que era su culpa, pero está equivocado, John aceptaría la culpa de la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial si alguien lo sugiriera. No, todo esto es culpa de él. Fue el propio Sherlock quien se puso en cada una de aquellas situaciones. Nunca debió abandonar a John, nunca debió permitir que se casara, debió haberle dicho la verdad antes de que el médico huyera con la enfermera. Todo aquello era tan cliché. No, si él hubiera dicho la verdad entonces John se hubiera quedado, él lo sabe, John lo sabe, por Dios Santo, toda Inglaterra lo sabe, desde la Señora Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Irene, sus padres, su hermano, Moriarty, todos.

— ¡Todos! —grita Sherlock a la habitación vacía.

Incluso Magnussen, incluso Janine, incluso Mary.

Sherlock se pasa la mano por los cabellos, no puede negar que sabía que esto sucedería, lo supo desde el día de la boda de John, aquella mañana cuando descubrió que Mary tenía arcadas, cuando la escucho volviendo el estómago en el baño lo supo. La mujer estaba embarazada y eso era un vínculo irrompible entre ella y él.

John podría divorciarse, podría renegar de los votos que había hecho en la iglesia, John podría dejar de amarla, pero John jamás abandonaría a aquel bebé con ésa mujer, jamás conociendo el pasado de ella la dejaría.

Y durante la noche, cuando todo esto sucedió, cuando por fin ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente molestos, lo suficientemente enfervorizados como para llevar todo aquello a culminación, no puede decir que no lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que cuando llegara la mañana acabaría, que durante la mañana todo aquello no sería más que un sueño.

Se miró uno de sus pies sangraba. Al parecer había pisado los vidrios rotos de alguna lámpara, había vidrios allí para escoger.

Tenía que encontrar a John se dirigió hacia el sanitario luego de tomar uno de sus trajes, el agua le calmaría, buscaría a John, ellos harían las paces, incapaces de vivir uno lejos del otro, y nunca volverían a hablar de lo sucedido aquella noche. Al fin, era así como ambos hacían las cosas, con muchos secretos y con muchos silencios.

El agua de la regadera se llevó un poco de tensión, aunque nada pudo hacer con el olor al cuerpo de John que sus poros despedían, se preguntó si el resto de la gente lo notaría o si sería solamente una idea de su cabeza.

Salió al salón, dejando tras de sí su habitación tal y como estaba, ya la arreglaría alguna vez. Sobre la mesa su portátil aún abierta en la página que John había estado viendo el día anterior.

Era un diccionario demonológico hacia donde el internet lo había llevado, rebuscó un poco alguna entrada que tuviera que ver con el otro cuerpo que habían encontrado, y allí estaba:

 _Aini, encargado de ocasionar feroces incendios es un demonio con tres cabezas, la de un hombre, la de un gato y la de una serpiente._

Aquello debía de tener sentido. Ingresó de nuevo al buscador y tecleó las palabras tal cual _"asesinato+aini+abraxas"_ , de inmediato el buscador arrojó resultados: el Grimorio de JS.

Sherlock comenzó a abrir aquí y allá pestañas con información sobre aquellos asesinatos, databan de finales de 1800 y eran exactamente iguales a los actuales.

El detective ya había llegado a la conclusión que no estaba frente a un adorador, entonces estos asesinatos eran una copia de los de 1800, pero no podía ser, a excepción del hecho de representar lo mismo no tenían ningún otro punto de comparación.

Los asesinatos actuales eran cuidadosos, meticulosos el culpable estaba cubriendo sus pistas, pero en manera alguna tenían el cuidado que, fuera quien fuera JS, había tenido en la representación de su obra. Esto era una pantalla de humo para que ellos no vieran lo obvio. Pero ¿qué era aquello?

Sherlock cerró la portátil de golpe, necesitaba a John, cuando su conductor de la luz estuviera con él todo tendría sentido.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaría John?, ¿en la consulta?, ¿en su casa?, la consulta estaba a quince minutos, por el mismo camino que su casa, se pasaría por la clínica y si no le encontraba iría hacia su casa en los suburbios.

 **.o.O.o.**

Cuando John llegó a la casa la encontró vacía, Mary no estaba allí, pero tampoco le sorprendía demasiado, la mujer había dicho que saldría con Kate. Él no tenía idea de quien de sus amigas sería Kate, no había estado en la boda, pero igual poco le importaba, en aquel momento no le importaba nada, anduvo hacia la habitación. La cama estaba intacta, la habitación impoluta, cualquiera diría que nadie había dormido en esa habitación en días. John se sintió extrañado.

Anduvo hacia la cocina, no había trastes sucios, no había despensa en el refrigerador, salvo la que ellos habían comprado hacía casi una semana, los botes de basura estaban vacíos, el cesto de la ropa también, como si nadie hubiera estado allí, las cortinas echadas.

¿Acaso Mary no estaba quedándose en casa?

John se burló de sus propias tontas deducciones, sabía que Mary era capaz de muchas cosas, y que si había una mujer en el mundo que no necesitaba que nadie la cuidara era precisamente Mary, aun así ella tenía ahora ocho meses de embarazo, estaba a días de dar a luz, no era como si pudiera pasarla fuera de casa. La otra idea que le cruzo por la mente de manera momentánea fue la posibilidad de que Mary estuviera engañándole. Quizás se veía con algún amante mientras él… mientras él también se veía con un amante. ¡Que mierdas estaba pensando!

Anduvo por la cocina hasta que encontró una pequeña botella de whisky, solo para ocasiones especiales, decía, él no iba a terminar siendo un alcohólico como Harry, aun así ahora mismo necesitaba un trago.

Se llevó la botella y un vaso hasta el salón, puso la SIG justo al lado, sobre la mesa de centro y lanzó el abrigo sobre uno de los sillones. Vertió el líquido de color ámbar, dos dedos de whisky solo y vació el vaso de golpe, luego un segundo y un tercero, cuando el quinto llegó comenzó a reírse como un poseso, ¿quién más en toda Inglaterra podía presumir de haber sido follado por Sherlock Holmes? Al octavo rió aún más fuerte, ¿quién más en toda Inglaterra podía presumir de saber cuál era el sabor del semen de Sherlock Holmes?, cuando el décimo vaso llegó se sentía tan asqueado de sí mismo que lo estrelló contra la pared de enfrente, apenas unos centímetros a la derecha de la fotografía de su boda. Se dejó caer en el sofá con la mente echa un torbellino, pero aun así tranquila, no quería pensar porque cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, las visiones de la noche anterior llegaban. Aun así lo más complicado era tratar de no recordar cuando cada movimiento que hacía lanzaba un delicioso dolor que le traía más y más recuerdos.

¿Cómo se suponía que viviera ahora con ello? ¿Cómo iba a besar a Mary, a tocar a Mary después de aquello?

Cerró los ojos un momento.

 **.o.O.o.**

La clínica en la que John trabajaba era un lugar extrañamente respetable, muy bonito con su amplia banqueta de cemento por la que los peatones transitaban, con su frente de vidrios plomizos y sus interiores silenciosos.

Sherlock se dirigió hacia el consultorio donde John atendía a sus pacientes, una mujer regordeta y entrada en años batallaba contra un montón de expedientes.

—Busco al doctor Watson —dijo el moreno a la mujer que le regresó la mirada desde detrás de unos lentes de mucho aumento.

—El doctor Watson se encuentra de vacaciones, querido. Regresará el próximo lunes.

—Entiendo.

—Si es una emergencia puedo remitirte con alguno de los otros doctores —pero Sherlock ya no le escuchaba, estaba mirando una libreta con los horarios y las firmas de entrada y salida de todos los que trabajaban en aquel piso.

—No, —murmuró, —no es ninguna emergencia, soy un viejo conocido del matrimonio Watson.

—Ellos son encantadores —continuó la mujer.

—Si —corroboró Sherlock — ¿y la Señora Watson también está de vacaciones?

— ¡Oh no! —aquella mujer parecía encantada de tener con quien cotillear. —Mary está ya en días de dar a luz.

—Claro, —Sherlock rodó los ojos como si recordara apenas aquel detalle —es que la última vez que la vi, tenía apenas un par de semanas, no se le notaba aun. Cuidado con aquellos archivos. —La mujer se volvió y Sherlock tomó la libreta y la acomodó dentro de su abrigo —pareciera que van a caerse.

—No te preocupes querido, están en perfecto equilibrio.

—Bien, le agradezco, iré a buscar a los Watson a su casa.

—Que te vaya muy bien. —Sherlock le lanzó una sonrisa fingida a la mujer y se alejó mientras ella murmuraba — ¿dónde dejé la condenada libreta?

 **.o.O.o.**

Una vez en el taxi Sherlock se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para sacar la libreta, no había mucho en ella, pero el día anterior había una firma que juraría la había hecho Mary, la letra era igual, demasiado floreada para ser la letra de una enfermera, sin embargo ahí solo ponía AG. Rebuscó en otros días, aquí y allá alguien había firmado como AG, el ingreso a la morgue, el ingreso a crematorios, el ingreso al área de ginecobstetricia.

La imagen de la memoria que Mary había entregado a John el año anterior regresó a su mente: AGRA.

 **.o.O.o.**

Suena con los nudillos la puerta de la casa de John, nadie responde, Sherlock mira alrededor del vecindario, nada, saca de entre sus ropas una ganzúa y entra, John yace en el sofá, el detective se le acerca, el rubio huele a alcohol a estado bebiendo, Sherlock no le despierta, camina por la casa, hasta el dormitorio que John comparte con su esposa. Una idea ha ido formándose en su mente y aunque aún no está del todo clara, está desentrañándose más a cada momento.

Rebusca entre las pertenencias de Mary, en cajones, en cajas, dentro del armario, nada.

—Tranquilo —se dice a sí mismo. —Si fueras un secreto, donde estarías.

Mira alrededor, el papel tapiz de aves en la pared, un par de burós a los lados de la cama, el closet, las cortinas, la puerta del baño, un horrible cuadro, sin duda el intento de imitación de un Monet en la pared de la izquierda, lámparas de color crudo, y sobre el buró de Mary una fotografía de ella y John, en su luna de miel.

—Si fuera un secreto estaría guardado junto a John —se dice Sherlock a sí mismo mientras toma el portarretrato, lo desmonta en un solo movimiento, allí, entre la parte trasera del portarretrato y la fotografía una lista de mujeres programadas para dar a luz dentro de dos días.

Sherlock intenta dejar todo tal y como estaba cuando entró, tiene que decirle a John lo que está ocurriendo.

— ¿John? —dice cuando entra al salón.

Se acerca hasta donde el doctor yace en el sillón, está a punto de llamarlo de nuevo cuando un golpe en la nuca le nubla la vista, cae hacia el frente, en un intento vano por sostenerse extiende la mano hacia la mesilla, llevándose de paso la botella de whisky y el vaso que John estuvo utilizando, el suelo se plaga de vidrios.

El soldado despierta y por instinto extiende la mano hacia el arma, y apunta a quien considera la amenaza.

Ambos hombres, Sherlock con sus manos sangrantes y John con el arma amartillada miran a Mary.

* * *

Me encanta Mary siendo una perra (con perdón de Mofftiss los cuales la han convertido en una Santa).

 ** _Adrel Black_**


	9. Chapter 9

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: _**"Corazón Roto".**_

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Para Mactans y claro... sigue siendo para Violette Moore...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **IX**

—Tarde, Sherlock, —Mary lleva un uniforme azul propio de las personas de intendencia de la clínica en la que ella y John trabajaban, una larga peluca castaña y lentes de montura de carey, no parece ella misma salvo cuando le prestas verdadera atención, tiene una pistola en la mano apuntando a la frente de Sherlock, —siempre tarde.

—Eras tú —respondió el detective.

Mary sonriendo se despoja de la peluca y los lentes, en ningún momento deja de apuntar.

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —preguntó John el arma firme en su mano. La mujer le regresó la mirada con un movimiento serpentino del cuello.

—No sabes de lo que esto se trata John, pero aun así a quien apuntas es a mí.

John se removió un poco inquieto en su lugar, pero no vaciló en el agarre de su arma: —Eres tú la que apunta a un hombre desarmado.

—Oh, claro. Tú sabes que él no lleva armas, lo has averiguado, has investigado a profundidad ¿no John? —la mujer hizo una seña con el cañón de la escuadra que empuñaba —De pie Sherlock.

La mujer da un paso atrás, mientras Sherlock se levanta con una mueca de dolor, de sus manos caen hilillos de sangre por entre sus dedos, al igual que por detrás de su cabeza, corriendo por su cuello.

John se levanta del sillón de golpe, el movimiento brusco y el alcohol que le corre por las venas le marea un poco, pero no pierde de vista su objetivo.

—No, no, no. Tú no te muevas John. —Sherlock avanza hacia ella quedamente —date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas, —ahora Sherlock mira de frente a John, el arma de Mary le encañona la sien, John acaba de reparar en una cosa.

— ¿Dónde está mi bebé? —Mary no luce embarazada.

— ¿Cuál bebé John?, no hay ningún bebé, nunca lo hubo. ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? — el hombre niega con la cabeza —Te lo dije aquel día, en Leinster Gardens, yo nunca voy a perderte.

—Mary, ¿dónde está mi bebé? —la voz de John se escucha cansada, está harto. Harto de los juegos, él no es un genio, ya no puede con más rompecabezas. Y mientras él está ahí medio roto, Sherlock sigue sangrando, Mary sigue apuntando y ambos le miran con algo tan parecido a la pena ajena. —Debería matarlos a los dos. Terminar con esto de una buena vez. —Mary suelta una risilla burlona, mientras que Sherlock suelta un suspiro apagado.

— ¿Matarnos?, —ella se burla.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No tu cállate, John! —Mary acerca aún más su arma a la sien de Sherlock hasta estar pegada a su piel.

John no dice más.

—Un par de días más Sherlock, era todo lo que necesitaba, podríamos haber sido felices.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó John, pero fue Sherlock quien le respondió.

—Era ella —John mira a Sherlock sin dejar de apuntar a Mary —todo el tiempo era ella.

—No lo entiendo, Sherlock.

—Creo que fue algo que comenzó hace mucho tiempo, desde que yo regresé de Europa. —Sherlock mira a Mary desde abajo, el cañón de la pistola le queda justo en la frente — ¿o me equivoco?

—Tardaste un milenio en darte cuenta —susurra ella con sarcasmo, Sherlock vuelve su atención a John. —Y aun así, esto está mucho más lejos de lo que crees. Fue aquella noche en la piscina, John. Esa noche era yo quien te apuntaba, vi como estabas dispuesto a morir por él, fue entonces cuando te quise... Aun así James no me permitía acercarme a ti, tenía planes, pensaba que tú eras la única manera de llegar a Sherlock y tenía razón, pero una vez que Moriarty estuvo muerto, la oportunidad llegó aun sin que yo la pidiera. ¿Quién iba a decir, que ese mismo día moriría Sherlock Holmes? No podía creer mi buena suerte. Te quedaste solo, estabas tan necesitado, tan roto que ni siquiera fue difícil —Mary vuelve a burlarse, John aprieta aún más fuerte la culata de la pistola, los nudillos se le ponen blancos, siente la furia bullirle en el pecho —la verdad hubiera preferido que hubiera sido un poco más complicado, pero un par de roces, unas cuantas miradas tiernas y mucha disponibilidad y fue todo lo necesario para que cayeras. Fueron buenos días —ella sonríe —la pasábamos bien, ¿recuerdas? —John hace una mueca imprecisa —yo te hablaba de mis fingidas tragedias familiares y tu tratabas de confortarme, mientras por la noche lloriqueabas por tu querido Sherlock. El sexo era excelente al principio, había tanta energía, tanta furia y tanta lujuria reprimida en ti, sin embargo ya empezabas a aburrirme pero luego Sherlock volvió y el juego comenzó de nuevo. Fue un poco molesto que salieras corriendo detrás de él, pero también como aire fresco, de nuevo había que engañar, elucubrar, fingir.

—Claro —murmuró Sherlock —había que fingir que yo te agradaba.

—Necesitaba alguien con quien pelear, alguien que le pusiera de nuevo sal a la vida. —Mary miró a Sherlock. —Jugamos y te vencí.

—No del todo.

—No, —John solo miraba el parloteo entre los otros dos, había sido un peón en el juego entre ellos, el peón que ambos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar. —No del todo, nunca del todo. John nunca era mío por completo, pero eso era lo interesante. Primero ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirarte, —continuó Mary —pero le convencí que volviera a ti, con mi permiso, claro. Era yo quien permitía, quien les lanzaba uno contra el otro una y otra vez, pero también era yo quien les separaba. No podían estar separados, pero no podían estar juntos. —Luego mirando a John —era tan divertido ver cómo te reprimías. Pero entonces llegó la despedida de soltero, yo los vi, te vi dispuesto a emborracharte o embriagarlo, y si no hubiera sido por aquella mujer, la cliente que les interrumpió mientras jugaban aquel estúpido juego habrían acabado revolcándose en la alfombra, "una oportunidad perdida", ¿no Sherlock?

—Yo dije eso, cuando Lestrade nos sacó de la celda.

—Yo también tengo muchos oídos por todo Londres.

—Me estoy hartando de que hablen de mi como si no estuviera —dijo John medio sonriendo, en esa sonrisa que solo usa cuando está realmente enfadado. —Aunque creo que entiendo, fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta. Supiste que estaría dispuesto a abandonarte por él si surgía la oportunidad, si él lo permitía. —Mary asintió. —Pero la oportunidad no surgió. —Terminó John con voz apagada.

—No —dijo Sherlock. —Pero entonces, ¿toda esta tontería del embarazo…?

—Encontré las notas de tu discurso el día antes de la boda, las tenías sobre el escritorio de la calle Baker. ¡Jesús! Prácticamente eran una carta de amor. Supe entonces que aún no te rendías y si nuestra boda no había logrado que te dieras por vencido, entonces necesitaba algo que lo hiciera.

— ¿Así que fingiste estar embarazada? —preguntó John.

—Un par de síntomas fingidos y nuestro querido detective saltó a la conclusión sin preguntarse nada más. Y claro, tú le creíste, como has hecho siempre. Aun y cuando no volví a tener ningún síntoma.

—Pero había una pieza más dentro del juego que no habías previsto —siguió Sherlock —: Magnussen.

—Ese hombre detestable, apareció de la nada, se había apropiado de archivos que habían pertenecido a Moriarty, fue así como se enteró de mí. —Mary soltó otra risa —Tenía pensado acabarlo en cuanto regresamos de nuestra luna de miel —John soltó un bufido, — ¿te quejas de mí?, el mes que pasó entre el momento en que regresamos de nuestra luna de miel y el momento en que encontraste a Sherlock en aquel antro ha sido el más lento y aburrido de mi vida. Todo era "mira Sherlock, está en el diario", "mira Sherlock está en las noticias", Sherlock haría esto o aquello, pasabas horas y horas leyendo y releyendo tu estúpido blog, cada vez que pensabas que no te veía. Pasábamos juntos demasiadas horas, y me tomó demasiado tiempo que Janine me soltara información suficiente como para idear un plan para colarme a la torre de Magnussen.

—Pero lo conseguiste… —acotó Sherlock.

—Igual que tú…

—Y decidiste colarte el mismo día que nosotros.

—Fue otro golpe de suerte enterarme que estaban trabajando en ello. Janine me lo contó, ella es incapaz de callarse hasta sus propios pecados. Así que jugábamos de nuevo. Tres adictos a la adrenalina correteando como ratas en el laberinto. Dispararte fue sumamente divertido.

—Dijiste que lo hizo a propósito —dijo John mirando a Sherlock —que no quería matarte.

—Claro que quería matarme. Solo no quería hacerlo con rapidez.

—Verte agonizar fue muy divertido también, y luego planear el siguiente movimiento, pensar si se lo dirías a John o no.

—Pero él me lo dijo.

—Claro que te lo dijo, pero él no sabía la verdad, él aun pensaba que yo estaba comportándome como un gato acorralado, aún era una mujer embarazada intentando salvar mi matrimonio. Entonces te fuiste de nuevo a Baker, intentando pensar que hacer —Mary miraba a John ahora —lo cual fue una gran ventaja, me ahorraste muchos problemas no tenía que fingir todo el tiempo que estaba embarazada, solo cuando alguno de nuestros conocidos estaban presente, lo cual no era común.

»Magnussen seguía cerniéndose sobre nosotros, y Sherlock, como todo buen héroe de novela te convenció de que debías volver a mí y fue y se sacrificó matando a Magnussen ¡Dios, Sherlock!, primero Moriarty y luego Magnussen. Eres mejor que tener un guardaespaldas.

A John comenzó a temblarle la mano con la que sostenía el arma. No podía con todo aquello, simplemente, necesitaba no seguir escuchando, se negaba a seguir escuchando, aun así, no podía hacer nada, si él se rendía Mary, sin duda dispararía a Sherlock.

—Pero no contabas con que yo tomara las precauciones para no ser desterrado.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, hasta tratándose de ti.

—Pero yo volví —susurró John —he estado aquí desde el día de navidad ¿cómo has seguido fingiendo?

—Por eso es todo esto.

—Claro —Mary dio la razón a Sherlock —Sherlock iba a irse, tú estabas tan roto de nuevo, arreglaría la pérdida de la bebé, esas cosas son fáciles de arreglar con unos cuantos participantes bien pagados al principio y bien muertos después. Tú terminarías de quebrarte y te sentirías tan culpable, porque, John, tú siempre te sientes culpable, así que nunca me dejarías, pero aun así yo sería libre, si alguna vez deseaba irme, sería tan simple como desaparecer de nuevo.

—Pero Sherlock no se fue.

—Lo arruiné ¿no? —pregunto el detective a Mary.

—Lo hiciste. Era muy difícil fingir tenido a John todo el día por aquí.

—De modo que te inventaste esos asesinatos.

—Tenía que encontrar algo lo suficientemente rebuscado como para que atrajera tu atención.

—Robaste los cadáveres de la morgue de la clínica, te vestías como una persona de intendencia y firmabas solo como AG, sabías a qué hora entrar y salir del edificio para que nadie te viera, te metiste a alguna tienda de mascotas y robaste los animales…,

—Me colé a la torre de CAM —aclaró Mary —crees que una tienda de mascotas iba a suponer algún problema.

—…, sabías a qué hora tendrías el anfiteatro para ti sola, preparaste el primero el mismo día que John fue a buscarme, por eso ese día estabas en la clínica, después de eso el otro cuerpo fue fácil lo tenías preparado desde antes, solo tuviste que quemarlo y nosotros seguimos dando vueltas en un rompecabezas que no tenía solución. —Sherlock podía ver todos y cada uno de los pasos en su mente —John se había ido conmigo, ambos estábamos entretenidos…

—Muy entretenidos —aclaró Mary.

—… y tú podías dedicarte por entero a tu proyecto de fondo —terminó por fin Sherlock.

— ¿Proyecto de fondo? —preguntó John.

—Robar uno de los bebés del hospital para seguir con su mentira del embarazo.

— ¿Qué?

—Sherlock estaba de vuelta, tú ibas a dejarme en cuanto te enteraras que no había ningún bebé y volverías a él y yo nunca voy a permitirlo, John. Si tan solo hubieran esperado un par de días más…

—Pero Mary… —John no alcanzaba a expresar con palabras todo el alcance de aquella locura.

—Oh no, John. No me pongas a mi como la que hace cosas malas, tu que te la has pasado intentando revolcarte con él, aun apestas a su loción.

—Me viste cuando llegue al hospital a buscar a John hoy.

—Claro. Cuando te vi robando esa libreta del hospital supe que ya lo habías averiguado.

—Y aquí estamos —murmuró Sherlock.

—Sí, y tú eres el único que no está armado —Mary sonaba triunfante. Había ganado.

— ¿Vas a matarme?

—Pudiste esperar, un par de días, hubiera asegurado a John, incluso los habría dejado revolcarse de vez en vez, habría sido interesante. Tener a John tan dividido…

—Deja de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente…

—Mirarlo intentar mentir, John eres un pésimo mentiroso, habría sido genial, nunca me habría aburrido. Pero Sherlock lo averiguó —Mary volvió su atención de nuevo al detective — así que Sherlock, ahora tienes que irte, para que pueda quedarme con John.

—Mientras te entretenga —dijo John —como tu bufón…

—No eres tan divertido, querido.

—Podría dispararte —aclaró el soldado.

—Podrías y yo dispararía a Sherlock.

—De cualquier manera le matarás.

—Sí, pero una vez que lo hayas visto morir, ¿aun tendrás el ánimo para matarme?, soy lo único que va a quedarte.

John tragó, había un nudo en su garganta, ácido en su estómago, y un temblor incontrolable en las manos.

—De acuerdo, Mary —John hablaba quedo, las arrugas de su rostro parecían haberse suavizado por un momento —entonces déjale ir, me quedaré contigo, no importa que no haya bebé me quedaré, seguiremos adelante, déjale ir y tú y yo nos quedaremos —Mary tomó del cabello a Sherlock y empujó su rostro hacia enfrente, hasta que las manos del detective tocaron el suelo y puso la boca del arma directamente en la nuca del detective. —No Mary.

—Dame una buena razón —ella sonreía.

—Porque si lo haces, voy a matarte, lo haré Mary.

—No te atreverías.

—Entonces me mataría yo y serías tu quien se quedaría sola. Pero si le perdonas la vida a él, me quedaré, no me negaré. Y estaré tan roto como si le hubieras matado.

—Tratarías de irte.

—No. No Mary, su vida a cambio de la mía.

John sabía una cosa, la había aprendido durante la guerra. Una persona con los brazos baleados no dispara.

Mary lo reconsideró por un segundo, el último. La primera bala que abandonó la SIG dio de lleno en la mano de Mary, la segunda exactamente en su frente.

* * *

Odio a Mary, de verdad la odio y no me mal entiendan, la amo, es una excelente villana, me encantan todos los claroscuros que tiene que solo la hacen más y más temible.

Lo admito, John matando a Mary es... (inserte aquí la grosería o vulgaridad de su preferencia).

Nos queda un capítulo.

 ** _Adrel Black_**


	10. Chapter 10

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: _**"Corazón Roto".**_

 **Disclamer.-** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y no sé quien más y aunque usted no lo crea, ni siquiera John es mío, así de injusto es el mundo Señoras y Señores.

Para Mactans y claro... sigue siendo para Violette Moore...

* * *

 **ROTO**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **X**

John estaba de pie mirando el atardecer. Siete días habían pasado. Hacía frío afuera, era el único loco que estaba sentado a aquella hora y con aquel frío en las mesas externas de Cross Keys.

—Gracias, Billy —dijo John sin apartar la mirada del vaso de whisky que le tendían, no quería volver a ver esa mirada de conmiseración que el tabernero le lanzaba cada vez que se acercaba a él.

Suponía que ambos hombres, Billy y Gary su pareja habían estado cotilleando sobre él.

Cuando estuvo en Dartmoor con Sherlock la vez anterior ambos hombres habían asumido que él y el detective eran pareja, suponía que ahora se preguntaban por qué estaba solo.

Aun así cuando necesitó huir fue el único lugar al que se le ocurrió alejarse. Después de asesinar a Mary y de vaciar el estómago simplemente había tomado un par de cambios, la tarjeta de débito y se había ido.

Podría haber escapado hacia algún lugar donde los recuerdos de Sherlock no plagaran las paredes, pero no estaba seguro que eso fuera posible, podría irse a Tombuctú y aun así lo recordaría.

El sol bajaba cada vez más, primero como si no quisiera irse, luego había convertido cielo y nubes en un mar de veleros rojos. Después era un disco incandescente que abandonaba su lugar, dejando el firmamento en la oscuridad absoluta. Estrellas y luna brillaban, claro, pero todas era insignificantes, frente al sol que les abandonaba. Ahora solo quedaba oscuridad.

Así era Sherlock, como un disco incandescente que ahogaba todo a su alrededor, para después abandonar.

Tomó el vaso de whisky que Billy le había dejado sobre la mesa, estaba oscureciendo y él ya había emprendido la carrera desaforada por perder la conciencia, cosa que no era fácil. Usualmente debía al final del día mezclar también alguna pastilla para el insomnio. Podría decirse que había dormido como un bebé desde que abandonó Londres y se hospedó en aquel hotel, pero las pesadillas no le permitían el descanso. Pesadillas plagadas de Marys armadas que disparaban a Sherlocks indefensos mientras bebés recién nacidos y aun cubiertos de sangre lloraban por el suelo, John no podía, en sus pesadillas, salvar a unos y otros. Sherlock eventualmente terminaba con la cabeza destrozada, Mary con la frente perforada y los bebés de pronto se sumían en mutismo, morían, se ahogaban de tanto llanto, mientras él impertérrito miraba como todo se iba al infierno.

Vació el vaso de un trago con las manos congeladas, pediría otro si Billy salía por algún motivo, si no salía, seguiría ahí sentado hasta que el frío fuera tan intenso que resultara insufrible, cuando eso ocurriera, quien sabe, quizás subiera a su habitación y a seguir bebiendo a solas, había otra botella de whisky allí, quizás caminara por el páramo. Quizás con la suficiente suerte se perdería en la llanura, quizás un perro monstruoso que sabía no existía, saltara de las sombras y lo asesinara, sería lo mejor, que le arrancara parte por parte, quizás en alguno de esos mordiscos se llevara también el dolor.

La respiración se le volvía vaho, mientras seguía mirando, estaba tan dolido, que había perdido el poder de querer. Ya no más, para qué intentar, había intentado una y otra vez con o sin Sherlock Holmes y la consecuencia siempre había sido la misma, él estaba roto, él salía lastimado, era él el que tenía que recoger los trozos una y otra vez y rearmarse en la soledad, para volver a intentar. ¡No más! ¡No de nuevo!

Billy se acercó a la mesa y le ofreció algo de cenar.

—Otro —murmuró John sosteniendo el vaso vacío y entregándoselo a Billy.

—Doctor Watson. Creo que no ha comido nada hoy, —John levantó la vista, el tabernero le miraba con ojos preocupados, había lástima en ellos, sintió la necesidad de estrellarle el vaso contra la estúpida cara. Nadie le había enseñado a ese pequeño pendejo que mirar a la gente con lástima se podía considerar como una ofensa.

—Solo el whisky —el hombre se mordió los labios y se fue.

Al paso de un rato volvió, John probó y sonrió, habían diluido el whisky con agua. Desvió la vista hacia la taberna solo para descubrir a los taberneros mirándole desde la ventana de la trastienda. No pudo evitar medio sonreír, a ellos qué les importaba. Qué le importaba a nadie.

John vació de nuevo el vaso, mientras su teléfono sonaba, puntual, como cada día a las siete de la mañana y cada noche a las diez. Asumía que Sherlock había elegido esos horarios porque sabía que eran las horas en las que John acostumbraba levantarse e irse a dormir cuando no tenía trabajo.

El primer mensaje había sido más bien escueto e iban aumentando en desesperación conforme los días pasaban.

"Mycroft lo ha solucionado, no hay cargos para nadie, Lestrade ha dado carpetazo al asunto de los cadáveres, en lo que a los archivos concierne esto nunca paso. SH."

John había sonreído entonces, y claro, todo lo demás tampoco había sucedido, aquella noche en la cama de John, las ideas, la desesperación. Nada. Tu siempre te sientes culpable, había dicho Mary y tenía razón se sentía culpable, de todo lo que había ocurrido y ya no podía más.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se retiró rumbo a su habitación. Con una simple inclinación dio las buenas noches a Billy y a Gary cuando cruzó el área de la taberna encaminándose hasta la puerta número 20.

Se dejó caer en la cama, el dinero no iba a durarle eternamente, y el ánimo tampoco, dentro de unos días la tarjeta de débito se quedaría sin fondos y tendría que salir de aquel hotel. Ya no tenía trabajo en el hospital ni tampoco lo deseaba, ya no tenía nada.

"John, Por qué no vienes a Baker Street. SH"

Aquel mensaje había sido el de la primera noche. John rebuscó en la bandeja de entrada el mensaje de aquel día.

"La gente habla del infierno sin tener ni puta idea. SH"

John se sonrió. "Empezando por ti" había escrito, para enviar el mensaje a borradores inmediatamente después.

Debía tomar una decisión. Sacó la botella de whisky, otro whisky le vendría bien, luego el pequeño frasco con somníferos, que ya estaba medio vacío, por último la SIG del cajón del buró y se quedó mirándolos. Qué sería mejor, ahogarse en alcohol, volarse la cabeza o dormirse y ya no despertar.

Se imaginó a Sherlock de pie frente a una de las frías mesas de la morgue teniendo que reconocerlo.

La primera opción seguramente haría que se ahogara en su propio vómito, se lo pensó. Los ojos hinchados, los labios morados aun cubiertos de bilis, pues no había comido nada aquel día.

Luego la segunda, un tiro en la boca. No, demasiado Moriarty, sería muy capaz de encontrar su propio corazón, aunque si le encontraban demasiado pronto corría el riesgo de que le salvaran, o de pasar un rato más en agonía, con sangre corriendo de su boca y su nariz. Tal vez en la sien, tal y como Mary había amenazado de acabar con Sherlock.

De nuevo pensó en Sherlock allí de pie, mirando su cuerpo roto, por fin reflejando su interior, masa encefálica aun expuesta y a una horrible mueca en el rostro. No.

Las pastillas, tomar las suficientes y ya no despertar, era una forma cobarde de irse, nada propia de un soldado, pero le daría una sensación de calma a Sherlock, parecería que simplemente se había dormido, las drogas lo noquearían y mientras estuviera dormido el corazón fallaría, dejaría de bombear y el cerebro eventualmente moriría.

Sherlock podría con eso, sería limpio, no traumaría a nadie, si no hubiera estado bebiendo tanto incluso podría haber pasado por un accidente.

Abrió el frasco, doce pastillas, eran suficientes. Él no era muy alto, ni pesaba mucho de modo que serían más que suficientes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras John tomaba las pastillas en un puñado listo para llevárselas a la boca. Sherlock de pie en el umbral le veía con una mueca de espanto en el rostro.

—No lo hagas John.

Silencio. Luego John preguntó:

— ¿Cuidarías de Harry?

—No, si lo haces, lo haré también.

John levantó la vista, el detective se acercaba.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Sherlock hizo una mueca petulante —Claro eres Sherlock Holmes.

—Y mi hermano es el Gobierno Británico.

— ¿Cuidarás de Harry?

—No, si no sales conmigo de está habitación John, no saldrá ninguno de los dos.

—A lo Romeo y Julieta —se burló John.

—Tú ya lo tienes todo listo, casi diría que me esperabas —John sintió las pastillas remojarse en el sudor de su mano, mientras Sherlock señalaba el arma con la mirada.

El detective se acercó a la ventana, miró el páramo, era bellísimo a la luz de la luna, tétrico y sombrío, lúgubre, triste. Tal y como ellos lo eran.

—Es un lugar hermoso para terminar —susurró Sherlock, —preferiría nuestro salón en Baker Street, pero si no se puede, este lugar es hermoso. Incluso las estrellas, tú que sabes sobre constelaciones y esas cosas; lo aprecias ¿no, John?

—Entiende, Sherlock, ya no puedo más. Si te lo permito, lo harás de nuevo, mentirás, lastimarás, te aburrirás y yo no puedo pasar por todo esto otra vez.

—Merezco un milagro, John, por mí merezco que tú obres un milagro..., por mi John.

—Tú no obraste un milagro, tú lo dijiste, un truco de magia.

—Si ese fue un truco, el milagro fue aquel día en el hospital, después de que Mary me disparara, estaba muerto, clínicamente muerto, los doctores te lo dijeron.

—Durante casi tres minutos lo estuviste.

—Sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, nada se movía, ni dentro ni fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Sabes que me hizo volver? —John negó —yo sabía que estaba muriendo, pero la simple idea del peligro que corrías, no podía solo morir y dejarte aquí, tenía que asegurarme de haber hecho hasta lo imposible. Y ahora también.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Si decides que este es el fin del camino, que sea el fin de ambos, es todo lo que puedo hacer. Rogar por un milagro, pero si no soy digno de uno John, me conformo con que me dejes seguir contigo.

Sherlock se acercó, tomó la mano de John, donde las pastillas se habían convertido en una masa. Besó los nudillos del hombre, que estaban blancos, la mano se fue abriendo y los medicamentos cayeron. Besó las marcas rojas y sanguinolentas que las uñas de habían dejado en la palma, sabía amargo a sudor y a medicamento.

John le miraba en silencio.

—No puedo confiar de nuevo.

—No lo hagas, no importa, desconfía de mi cada momento, de cada día. No importa, seguiré intentando, todos los días.

—Estoy roto.

—Te sostendré.

Sherlock le besó, de pronto lágrimas corrían por el rostro de John.

El moreno tomo mil años para desnudarlo, no había en aquel momento nada del fuego que había quemado sus cuerpos la ocasión anterior.

Había más frío, dolor, era como el páramo, bello pero sombrío, hermoso y triste.

Sherlock besó las mejillas de John, su barba incipiente, sus lágrimas, sus pestañas que sabían a sal. Besó su cuello varonil, beso su pecho, marcado por las cicatrices de la guerra, beso su espalda y sus piernas desnudas, besó su hombría y cada centímetro aledaño. Luego se desvistió y tomó al otro, despacio, con tiento, si este era el preludio del fin, no parecía tan malo.

—John —susurró al oído del que fue su colega, su mejor amigo y que sin saber se convirtió en el amor de su vida. — ¿Lo sientes?

—Siento muchas cosas —ambos hablaban entre murmullos.

—Sientes que esto es lo correcto, que siempre lo ha sido.

—Si —respondió John antes de correrse en un suspiro.

Sherlock le siguió un momento después para tumbarse a su lado.

Cuando al día siguiente John despertó, Sherlock le abrazaba como si temiera que John se esfumara, sería imposible escapar de aquel abrazo.

Sobre el buró un rayo de sol descansaba iluminando la botella de whisky, y la SIG con tonos rojos. Miró a Sherlock, un solo rizo rebelde le caía sobre la frente. Quizás amanecer un nuevo día fuera lo correcto. Imposible saberlo, como imposible negarlo.

* * *

Y fin.

Érase una vez que existía una historia (algo así como una precuela) que era pareja de esta historia.

Tal vez luego que me anime a darle una revisada la suba también. Es la historia de quien cometió los asesinatos de 1800.

En fin. Ojalá les haya gustado, a mi me deja y siempre lo ha hecho, un sabor medio amargo. Aun así nunca he querido cambiar el final.

Por último no se olviden que esta historia está participando en un reto y son bienvenidos a votar por ella -o por cualquiera de las otras historias que participan- en el foro IamSherlocked.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


End file.
